Egy esküvő és egyéb balszerencsétlenségek
by Susie Mason
Summary: Ez a történet egy újabb fordítás. Már a végső csata után játszódik. De Piton, Fred és Lupin nem haltak meg, és Lupinnak nincs kisfia. Ezen kívül, még sok más is különbözik. Kik lennének a főpáros? Azt nem árulom el! De higgyetek nekem, elég különleges!
1. Chapter 1

Egy esküvő és egyéb balszerencsétlenségek

_**Egy esküvő és egyéb balszerencsétlenségek**_

_**1. Fejezet – Születésnap és rossz hírek**_

Két hónap telt el azóta, hogy Voldemort csúfos vereséget szenvedett. Lassan mindenki újra mert örülni. Ginny az ágyán feküdt, és gondolkodott. A leggonoszabb varázslót, aki valaha létezett, legyőzték. Mindig azt hitte, hogy ez majd mindent megváltoztat.

Hogy minden előítélet a mugliszületésűek, a vérárulók és a félvérek ellen egyszerre el fog tűnni. Hogy az összes halálfaló megfizet majd a bűnéért.

Hogy az Azkabanban fognak megrohadni.

Hogy ő és Harry újra egymásra találnak majd.

De ezek a remények csupán sóvárgó gondolatok voltak. Egy hónappal a végső csata után Ginny rájött, hogy ezeknek a dolgoknak egyike sem fog valóra válni.

Túl sok ember halt meg, és most szinte úgy tűnik, hogy hiábavaló minden.

Legalább Voldemort nincs már többé. Megszabadultak ettől az ördögi szörnyetegtől, és soha többé nem kell rettegniük. De nagyon sok magas rangú halálfaló kicsúszott a büntetés alól. Egyikőjük sem került Azkabanba. Természetesen volt néhány bűnbak, néhány nem túl magas rangú halálfaló, akiket keményen megbüntettek, csakhogy lecsillapítsák az emberek bosszúvágyát.

De az olyan embereknek, mint Lucius Malfoy, Crak, Monstro, Rabastan Lestrange és még sokan mások, csak be kellett fizetniük egy hatalmas összeget a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium számlájára, és már szabad emberek is voltak. A miniszter – Cornelius Caramel – szemet hunyt afölött a tény fölött, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr támogatói voltak. Még mindig rajongott az aranyvérűekért, szüksége volt rájuk a minisztérium újjáépítéséhez, és imádta a hatalmat, amit ez által biztosítottak neki. Nagy-Britanniának jelentős részét a sajátjának mondhatta, csak, mert néhány gazdag, aranyvérű család támogatta. És a Malfoyok nagyon gazdagok voltak, természetesen.

Ez annyira nem volt fair!

Bűnözők voltak, és folytathatták az életüket, mintha a háború nem is lett volna, mintha nem kínozták, gyilkolták volna meg emberek százait. A Weasleyk a jó oldalon harcoltak, a győztes oldalon, és mégis ők voltak az egyetlenek, akiknek szenvedniük kellett. A minisztériumnak takarékoskodnia kellett, és természetesen megrövidítették édesapja fizetését, mert kevésbé fontos részén dolgozik a minisztériumnak, ahogy ők magyarázták ezt. Így most alig van pénzük, hogy fedezzék a kiadásaikat.

Még George és Fred sem voltak szerencsések. A vicc boltjuk nem ment valami fényesen, a háború alatt az emberek inkább ételre meg ruhára költöttek, mint vicces cuccokra.brbr

Három héten belül megkezdődik a suli, ez lesz Ginny utolsó éve, a hetedik. Minden visszatér a rendes kerékvágásba…, legalábbis Ginny reménykedett benne.

Lassan felült az ágyában, és nagyot ásított. Reggel nyolc óra volt, és normális esetben még aludt volna tovább, hiszen tombol a nyár. De mi volt manapság normális?

Ma van augusztus 11-e, az ő 17. születésnapja. Felnőtt lett!

Ha megtanulta volna a hopponálást, akkor most megtehette volna. De természetesen nem tanulta meg. A háború alatt nem volt rá idő. Szomorúan sóhajtott. Keményen képen vágta magát.

- Nincs idő tovább latolgatni ezeket a dolgokat! Az életnek mennie kell tovább. Gyerünk, Ginevra Weasley! – bátorította magát.

Felkelt, ásított még egy utolsót, és beszaladt a fürdőszobába, ami még ilyen korán üres volt.

A mosakodás és a felöltözés után, lement a konyhába. Az viszont nem volt üres, mint ahogy azt várta. Édesanyja ült ott Hermionéval beszélgetve, aki az Odúban él mióta vége a háborúnak, mert nem találja a szüleit, akiket Ausztráliába küldött a háború elől. Nyugtalan, hogy történt valami velük, minden biztonsági intézkedés ellenére, amit tett értük.

Ron és ő röviddel az utolsó csata után szakítottak. Ron döntött így. Azt mondta, hogy túl fiatal ahhoz, hogy egy nő mellett élje le az egész életét. A háború megmutatta neki, hogy az élet túl rövid, és ő ki akarja élvezni azt. Ginny fel tudta volna képelni azért, amit Hermionénak mondott. A lány teljesen megzavarodott. Azóta szinte minden éjjel sírt. Ginny tudta ezt, mivel egy szobában aludtak, és egymást vigasztalták. Ginny nagyon is átérezte, hogy miken mehet keresztül Hermione. Ginny ugyanazt érezte, mióta Harry szakított vele az ötödik évében. Azt gondolta, majd csak jobb lesz, de most, hogy Harry világosan kijelentette, hogy nekik már nincs több esélyük, a szíve megint összetört. Hermione és Ginny nem beszéltek velük többet azóta.

Úgy érezték, elárulták őket. Támogatták őket a háború alatt, de amint annak vége lett, ők elkezdték élvezni az új életüket. Hajtották a lányokat, mert ez hozzátartozott az új életükhöz. De sem Hermione, sem Ginny nem tartozott már hozzá.

Egy jó dolog is történt, Harry és Ron úgy döntöttek, hogy nem térnek vissza a Roxfortba, hogy megcsinálhatják a RAVASZ vizsgáikat. Így nem kellett látniuk őket. A fiúk úgy gondolták, nincs szükségük rá, hogy befejezzék az iskolát, és talán igazuk is volt. Ron most őrző volt a Chudly Csúzliknál, Harry pedig fogó a Falmouth-i Sólymoknál. Azt tehették, amit világ életükben szerettek, és még fizettek is érte. Valóra váltak az álmaik. De Ginny mégsem tudott igazán örülni nekik. Túlságosan is megbántották. Harrynek egy pillanatra sem jutott eszébe, hogy vajon az ő számára mit hoz a jövő.

Legalább Hermione visszajön vele a Roxfortba. Mindketten a hetedik évüket kezdik majd, mivel Hermione nem fejezte be a tanulmányait a háború alatt. A legjobb barátnők voltak, és támogatták egymást. Az életnek mennie kell tovább. El fogják felejteni Harryt és Ront, és megint boldogok lesznek. Gondolta eltökélten.

- Jó reggelt!

- Jó reggelt, édesem! Boldog szülinapot! Az én kicsikém felnőtt lett! – zokogta Mrs. Weasley, miközben szorosan megölelte lányát.

- Boldog szülinapot, Ginny! – mondta Hermione, és ő is megölelte.

- Köszönöm.

- Gyere, ülj le és egyél valamit! Mit szeretnél, édesem? Rántottát? Zabkását? Palacsintát?

- Palacsintát szeretnék, mint Hermione.

- Rendben, drágám.

Leültek a konyha asztalhoz, és csendesen eszegettek.

- Nem tudod, anya, hogy Fred és George eljönnek-e ma?

- Még szép, hogy eljönnek felköszönteni a kishúgukat a születésnapján!

- Arra gondoltam, hogy talán túl sok dolguk van, hogy eljöjjenek. Tudok a problémáikról, és megint be kell indítaniuk az üzletet.

- Badarság! Az egész család itt lesz este vacsorára, hogy megünnepeljük a szülinapodat. Még Ron és Harry is kihagynak egy edzést, hogy eljöhessenek. Meghívtam Remust is, hogy jöjjön el, és egyen velünk. Tudod, olyan szerencsétlen, mióta elvesztette Tonksot.

- Én tényleg nagyon sajnálom őt. Össze akartak házasodni a háború után, de most egyedül maradt – mondta Hermione szomorúan.

Ginny úgy gondolta, hogy Hermione talán a saját helyzetére céloz. Nem találja a szüleit, és Ron is elhagyta. Biztos egyedül érzi magát.

Majdnem este hat óra volt, így Ginny és Hermione elindultak lefelé a vacsorára.

- Bárcsak Harry a kviddics csapatával maradt volna. Nem akarom látni őt – mondta az ajtó előtt állva.

- Tudom, hogy mit érzel, Ginny. Én se akarom látni Ront, de össze kell szednünk a bátorságunkat, és szembe kell néznünk velük, mintha semmit nem éreztünk volna irántuk. –

Azzal megfogta Ginny kezét, és maga után húzta a konyha felé.

Már félúton hangos beszélgetés szűrődött ki a konyhából. Ginny kinyitotta az ajtót, és belépett a helyiségbe.

Hirtelen beszorult testvérei ölelésébe, és úgy érezte magát, mint akit menten összenyomnak.

- Nem tudom elhinni, hogy a mi kis Ginny babánk felnőtt! – ingerelte Fred.

- Igen-igen, még emlékszem, hogy szaladt végig a házon a pelenkájával – mondta nevetve George.

- Oh… fejezzétek be, idióták! – mondta vidáman Ginny. Imádta a családját!

Jó néhány csontropogtató ölelés után mindenki leült. Molly elkezdte feltenni a serlegeket és a tálakat az asztalra. A vacsora alatt Ginny megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni azt a tényt, hogy Harry élénken beszélget Ronnal, Charlie-val és Bill-lel a kviddicsről. Inkább Hermionéval és Fleurrel beszélgetett, aki az ötödik hónapban volt Bill gyermekével. Ginny soha nem gondolta volna, hogy egy nap megszereti majd Fleurt. De vicces volt, hűséges és imádta Billt tiszta szívből. És ez elég volt neki, hogy adjon egy esélyt a fiatalasszonynak.

Diszkréten Lupint is figyelte a vacsora alatt. A szemei annyira kétségbeesettnek és szomorúnak tűntek, még ha meg is próbálta elrejteni a fájdalmát. Az édesapjával beszélgetett, és néha-néha annyira elveszettnek tűnt.

**Két héttel később**

Csak egy hét maradt az iskolakezdésig, de még mindig nem kapták meg a leveleiket a könyvek listájáról, amik szükségeltetnek a Roxforthoz. Hermione és Ginny reggeliztek, míg Molly az edényeket súrolta, mikor hirtelen Errol csapódott neki a konyhaasztalnak. Tollak és tányérok repkedtek szanaszét. Ginny sokkoltan ugrott fel az asztaltól.

- Oh, hülye bagoly! – szitkozódott Mrs. Weasley, míg elvette a levelet a bagolytól, amit hozott.

- Ah… ez az iskolai listátok! – mondta, miközben odaadta nekik a levelet.

**Ginevra Weasley & Hermione Granger**

**7. év**

**Könyvek:**

_Bájitaltan VII. – __Aldebaran Scamandar (Miss Weasley & Miss Granger)_

**Tanár: Perselus Piton professzor**

_Átváltoztatástan: Lehetőségek és Határok – Capella Fortescue (Miss Weasley & Miss Granger)_

**Tanár: Remus Lupin professzor**

_Bűbájtan VII. – Arsenius Mixel (Miss Weasley & Miss Granger)_

**Tanár: Fillius Flitwick professzor**

_Gyógynövénytan Haladóknak – Romilda Potplant (Miss Weasley & Miss Granger)_

**Tanár: Ponoma Bimba professzor**

_Legendás Lények és Gondozásuk VII. – Goethe Scamandar (Miss Weasley)_

**Tanár: ****Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank professzor**

_Asztronómia VII. – __Deneb Aubrey (Miss Weasley & Miss Granger)_

**Tanár: Aurora Sinistra professzor**

_Számmisztika VII. – Atair Kitalpha (Miss Granger)_

**Tanár: Septima Vector professzor**

_A Sötét varázslatok és Azok Kezelése – Kepheus Black (Miss Weasley & Miss Granger)_

**Tanár: Lucius Malfoy professzor**

_Üdvözlettel,_

_Minerva McGalagony_

_igazgatónő_

Ginnynek elakadt a lélegzete, mikor az új Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanár nevét olvasta. Ez nem lehetett igaz. Biztos csak álmodott. De ahogy Hermione sokktól kikerekedett szemébe nézett, tudta, ez nem álom. Malfoy a tanáruk lesz.

- Ez lehetetlen! Nem tudom elhinni! – mondta Hermione.

- Micsodát, kedvesem? – kérdezte Mrs. Weasley aggódón.

- Lucius Malfoy lesz a tanárunk! _EGY HALÁLFALÓ!_ – kiáltotta Ginny, s ebben a pillanatban lépett be Mr. Weasley a konyhába.

Mr. Weasley arcára zavarodottság ült ki.

- Ezek megtették Lucius Malfoyt a tanárunknak, apa!

- Nem, az nem lehet… – motyogta.

- De igaz, Mr. Weasley. Nézze a levelünket! Én csak azt nem értem, hogy McGalagony, hogy engedhette ezt meg. Ő az igazgató?! – mondta Hermione kétségbeesetten.

- Talán Caramel nem adott neki esélyt. Te el sem tudod képzelni, hogy Malfoynak mekkora befolyása van, és néhányan hasznot húznak ebből a Minisztériumban. Pénzen, szinten mindent megvásárolhatsz! Mekkora szégyen! – vélte Molly.

- Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy Malfoy akart tanár lenni. Talán Caramel kétségbe esett, mivel senki sem akarta a kockázatot vállalni. Azt hiszi talán, hogy Malfoy még mindig jobb megoldás, mint Piton. Még mindig Malfoynak kell megtartania Caramel boldogságát – magyarázta Arthur.

- Aha… és Malfoy minden bizonnyal tudja, hogyan kell kezelni a sötét varázslatokat – nyögte Ginny.

- Soha nem fogok jó jegyet kapni nála. Megvet, csak mert mugliszületésű vagyok.

- Ne aggódj, Hermione! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy McGalagony rajta tartja a szemét Malfoyon. És legalább az Átváltoztatástan tanárotok Lupin lesz – vigasztalta Mrs. Weasley Hermionét.

- Igen bizonyára, köszönöm, Mrs. Weasley.

- Talán minden lesz… És… - nem tudta Ginny befejezni a mondatot, mert egy második bagoly érkezett a Roxfortból.

- Remélem, ezúttal jó hírek – nyögte Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley már kinyitotta a levelet. Most csak úgy sugárzott a boldogságtól.

- Oh… Ez csodálatos!

- Mi az, anya? – kérdezte Ginny izgatottan.

- Hermione, iskolaelső lettél! – Hermione elragadtatottan felcincogott.

- És te, Ginny, kedvesem, még mindig prefektus vagy természetesen… és te lettél a Griffendél csapat kapitánya.

- MI?! Ez hihetetlen! – Ginny és Hermione boldogan megölelték egymást, és elfeledkeztek a tanár problémájukról. Ebben a pillanatban ez most már nem számított.

_Fordító megjegyzése:__ A Harry Potter univerzummal kapcsolatos jogok __**Jo-t**__ illetik, és mivel ez a történet (sajnos) nem az én fejecskémből pattant ki, ezért a fichez tartozó jogok __**Sephorához**__ tartoznak. Ami viszont a fordítást illeti, az természetesen az __**ENYÉM! Jó olvasást kívánok, és ne felejtsetek el véleményt írni!**_


	2. Chapter 2

2

**2. Fejezet – Becsengetés**

Hermione izgatottan szaladgált a házban, hogy összeszedje a cuccait a Roxfortba, és hogy biztos legyen benne, semmit sem felejtett ki. Ginny a konyhaasztalnál ült, és egy pirítóson nyámmogott. Meglepődve figyelte, hogy kipirult Hermione arca az izgatottságtól.

- Kérlek szépen, hagyd abba a pakolást. Ezer százalékig biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindent elraktál az utazóládádba, amire szükséged lehet!

- Csak túl izgatott vagyok, Ginny! Már több mint egy éve volt annak, hogy normális diák lehettem!

- Tudom, amit te… - nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert édesanyja lépett be a konyhába.

- Gyerünk, lányok! Indulnunk kell, különben le fogjuk késni a vonatot. Menjünk! – Azzal ki is ment a konyhából. Ginny és Hermione azonnal követték.

Rövid idő múlva megérkeztek a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágányra, ami már varázslók ezreitől volt tele zsúfolva. A Roxfort Expressz szemben állt velük.

- Hogy hiányzott ez! – sóhajtotta Hermione.

- Tudni akarom, hogy még kik jönnek vissza az idén letenni a RAVASZ vizsgáikat az évfolyamotokból, Hermione!

Elköszöntek Mrs. Weasleytől, és felszálltak a vonatra.

- Van saját fülkéd, mint iskola első, vagy te is a prefektusokkal leszel?

- Az iskola elsők megosztják a fülkéjüket a prefektusokkal, így együtt ülhetünk.

Átverekedték magukat a vonat végéhez, ahol a fülkéjük helyezkedett el.

Kinyitották a fülkeajtót, és beléptek. Azonnal ismerős arcok köszöntötték őket.

- Hermione, te is visszatértél! Szia, Ginny! – mondta Neville Longbottom.

- Neville, te prefektus vagy! – kiáltotta Ginny.

- Aha… Teljesen lesokkolt, mikor megkaptam a prefektusi jelvényt a nyáron. Azt hittem, valaki meg akar tréfálni – mondta Neville mélyen elvörösödve. Az oldalán Luna ült, az az álmodozó mosoly volt az arcán, és a Hírverő volt a kezében. – Mikor apa megtudta, hogy én is prefektus leszek, figyelmeztetett, hogy nehogy túl elkényelmesedjek a kinevezésemmel.

Ginny elmosolyodott, és megölelte Lunát. – Hogy hiányoztak már a megjegyzéseid!

- Tudjátok, hogy ki a másik iskolaelső? – kérdezte Hermione érdeklődve.

- Ernie MacMillan a Hugrabugból – mondta Terry Boot, a másik Hollóhátas prefektus. Mellette ült Hannah Abbot, aki szintén a Hugrabugból volt prefektus.

- A hetedik év kissé zsúfolt lesz, hogy visszajöttek jópáran, hogy letegyék a RAVASZ vizsgáikat – mondta Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Hirtelen kinyílt az ajtó, és mindenki elhallgatott. A két hiányzó Mardekáros prefektus lépett be a fülkébe. Fitymálóan tekintettek végig a sokkolt arcokon, és leültek melléjük.

Ginny pislogott párat, nem tudta elhinni, hogy ezek ketten megint prefektusok lesznek, mindazok után, ami történt. Vele szemben ült Draco Malfoy és Pansy Parkinson.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy a halálfaló lét megköveteli, hogy prefektusok legyetek – mutatott rá Ginny a jelvényeikre.

Draco úgy nézett fel rá, mintha meg akarná átkozni, de egy másik házakból is való emberekkel teli fülkében nem merészelte.

- Fogd be a pofád, te mocskos véráruló – vágott vissza Pansy.

- Inkább lennék véráruló, mint egy gyáva, aki nem harcolt, hogy megvédje a Roxfortot! – kiáltotta Hermione.

- Téged, meg ki kérdezett, mocskos sárvérű? – vágta oda Hermionénak Draco.

- 20 pont a Mardekártól, és egy hét büntetőmunka, Mr. Malfoy. Nem tűröm el az ilyen sértegetéseket. Ha még egyszer meghallom, hogy ilyet mond, meg fogja bánni, azt garantálom! – McGalagony állt Ernie MacMillannel a küszöbön.

- Természetesen, Igazgatónő – mondta Draco a fogai között szűrve a szavakat.

Fagyos csend állt be, míg McGalagony meg nem köszörülte a torkát, és el nem kezdte magyarázni a prefektusok feladatait. Ezután már senki sem szólt az út hátralévő részében, jobbnak látták figyelmen kívül hagyni a másikat.

Mikor beléptek a nagyterembe, Ginny elköszönt Lunától, aki csatlakozott a Hollóhátasok asztalához. Elérve a Griffendél asztalát Ginny Parvati Patil mellé ült le, aki abbahagyta a beszélgetést Lavender Brownnal, hogy barátságosan üdvözölje őt. Hermione ledobta magát a Ginny melletti székre, őt pedig Neville majd Colin Creevy követte.

Elkezdtek beszélgetni, de szinte azonnal félbeszakadt, mert McGalagony felállt, hogy megtartsa a tanévnyitó beszédét.

Ginny nem is igazán figyelt oda, inkább azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy megfigyelje azokat az embereket, akik a nagyteremben voltak. A sok tanuló miatt túlzsúfolttá vált, mert szinte az összes diák, akinek le kellett volna tenni a RAVASZ vizsgáit a háború miatt nem tudta. Így most ők is visszatértek a Roxfortba, hogy megtegyék ezt. A hetedik osztályok az idén borzalmasan telítettek voltak.

Ginny szeme összeszűkült, mikor megpillantotta azt a sok arrogáns arcot a Mardekár asztalánál. A legtöbbjüknek nem is kellene itt ülniük, egy szép kis cellában kéne lenniük Azkabanban!

Ginny teljesen elveszett a gondolataiban, míg Hermione oldalba nem bökte a könyökével.

- Hé, úgy tűnik, átaludtad az egész beszédet!

- Hmm… Ja nem, csak a Mardekáron merengtem – mondta az asztaluk felé mutatva.

- SSSShh… McGalagony most fogja bemutatni az új tanárokat. Tudni akarom, hogy ki az a jóképű szőke férfi! – motyogta Parvati mellettük.

Ginny és Hermione egyszerre néztek fel, hogy megtekintsék _azt_ a jóképű férfit. El kellett nyomniuk a sokk és az utálat sikolyát, mikor meglátták, hogy kire is célozgatott Parvati.

LUCIUS MALFOY!

Hermione is ugyanarra gondolhatott, mivel ugyanaz az iszony jelent meg az arcán. Megrökönyödve néztek egymásra, hogy hogyan hívhatja valaki jóképűnek Malfoyt. Természetesen jóképű volt, ezt még Ginnynek is be kellett vallania, de minden bizonnyal lerombolta ezt az a tény, hogy Malfoy a gonosz oldalon állt. Piton és Lupin között ült. Ginny nem tudta megérteni, Lupin, hogyan tud olyan nyugodtan ülni egy korábbi halálfaló mellett. Az olyan emberek miatt vesztette el Tonksot, még ha Malfoy nem is harcolt az utolsó csata alatt, és még ha nem is volt felelős a lány haláláért, ez mit sem változtatott a véleményén.

- Csendet kérek! – fojtotta el McGalagony a közelgő vitát.

- Szeretném bemutatni nektek az új Átváltoztatástan tanárotokat és az én utódomat, mint a Griffendél házvezető tanárát, Remus Lupin professzor. – Mindenki tapssal köszöntötte Lupin professzort, kivéve a Mardekárosokat.

- Köszönöm – mondta McGalagony, ezzel visszanyerve a figyelmet.

Ginnynek úgy tűnt, hogy Lupin jobban néz ki, mint amikor utoljára látta őt. Ez talán azért volt, mert újra taníthatott. Így nem lenne olyan sok ideje a fájdalmára többet.

- Mint Bájitaltan tanárotok, Piton professzor visszatért a Roxfortba. Ő fogja, természetesen, elfoglalni a Mardekár házvezetői tanárának posztját. – Piton alig észrevehetően biccentett a diákok felé. Ezúttal a Mardekár ház tört ki hangos tapsban, a többi ház csak barátságosan üdvözölte őt. Végül mindenki rájött, hogy a jó oldalon harcolt.

- Végül, de nem utolsó sorban – folytatta McGalagony, de Ginny észrevette, hogy nem igazán tetszik neki, amit be kell jelentenie. – Az új Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanárotok Lucius Malfoy professzor lesz. – Malfoy felnézett a tömegre, és végig hordozta rajtuk ezüst szürke szemét, majd egy pillanatra Ginnyn állapodott meg. A lány biztos volt benne, hogy nem ismerte fel. Már több mint két éve, hogy látta őt a Minisztériumban. Nem sokkal a végső csata előtt áttért a jó oldalra, és nem harcolt egyik oldalon sem. Így nem találkozhattak.

A bejelentés után egy pillanatra csend lett, mielőtt a Mardekár asztala egy emberként tört ki tapsban, hogy kelletlenül kövesse őket a többi ház asztala is. Sem Ginny sem Hermione nem tapsolt. Neville igazán elsápadt, talán mert, most már két tanár is volt, akitől félt.brbr

Parvati hangosan zilált. – Nem tudtam, hogy Draco Malfoy apja a tanárunk lesz. Ő halálfaló volt, ugye? – kérdezte.

Ginny bólintott. – Még mindig nem tudom elhinni, hogy a tanárunk lesz!brbr

- Talán nem is olyan rossz. Legalább ismeri a tantárgyát, és ez már előny – mondta Parvati.

Ginnyt teljesen lesokkolta ez a kijelentés. – Ő csak a _Sötét Varázslatokat_ ismeri, és azt hiszem, szeretné is megmutatni nekünk a Főbenjáró Átkokat néhány kiválasztott mugliszületésün – mondta Ginny forrongva. Parvati azonban már nem figyelt rá, újra elkezded beszélgetni Lavenderrel. Mikor Ginny meghallotta az ilyen szavakat, hogy _„jóképű"_, _„csodálatos szemek"_ és az _„annyira magas"_, odafordult Hermionéhoz, aki egy krumpli darabkával úgy küzdött, mintha az a szerencsétlen sértegette volna.

Miután lenyelte a falatot, mérgesen megszólalt. – Úgy tűnik, hogy nem minden diák irtózik attól, hogy Malfoy a tanárunk lesz, nem úgy, mint mi.

- Hmm… - Ginny csak ennyit tudott mondani válaszképp. Inkább elkezdett enni, mert ha meglátta Draco önelégülten elégedett mosolyát felfordult a gyomra.

Nem sokkal a desszert után az új órarend jelent meg mindenki előtt. Ginny felnyögött. Holnap hétfő lesz és kész pokol. Az első órája Bájitaltan, majd Átváltoztatástan (ami nem gond), és azt követi délután a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése. Piton és Malfoy. _Remélem, túlélem ezt!_

Mindenki felkelt már körülötte, mire észbe kapott. Hermione állt mellette várakozón, hogy kövesse őt. Mindketten felmentek a Griffendél klubhelyiségbe, és leültek a kanapéra a kandalló közelében.

- Mit gondoltok, milyen lesz Malfoy professzor? – kérdezte Hermione érdeklődve.

- Nem tudom. Mármint, úgy értem, mi nem is ismerjük őt. Csak háromszor találkoztam vele eddig az életben, de azt hiszem, ki fogja használni, hogy megmutassa nekünk, mi _„alsóbbrendűek"_ vagyunk.

- Aha, talán igazad van. Azt hiszem, én most felmegyek a szobámba, és olvasok egy kicsit az SVK könyvemből.

- Ok, jó éjt! – Szegény Hermione, annyira nagyon félt tőle, hogy rossz jegyet kap csak azért, mert mugliszületésű.

Ginny felállt, és felindult a szobájába, ahol már szobatársai, Parvati és Lavender is ott voltak. A Jóslástanról beszélgettek, így Ginny egyenest a fürdőszobába ment. Azután végig feküdt az ágyán, behúzta a függönyt az ágya körül, és próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a fecsegést. Kétségbeesetten próbált mély álomba zuhanni, de a gondolatai egyfolytában a holnap körül jártak. Azon járt az agya, hogy milyen lenne Malfoy tanárként, hogy hogyan fogja, majd Dracót kezelni, és vajon emlékszik e még arra, hogy ő volt az, akinek hat évvel ezelőtt adta Tom Rowle Denem naplóját. Vajon tudta a férfi, hogy milyen borzalmakat szenvedett el miatta? Több mint egy óra gondolkodás és forgolódás után, végül mégis elaludt.


	3. Chapter 3

3

**3. Fejezet – Beszélgetések és Patrónusok**

**A tanévkezdő lakoma után, a tanári asztalnál a nagyteremben**

- Lucius, biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez után az őrültség után jól jönne egy ital. Van egy üveggel a legjobb Brandyből a magán lakosztályomban. – Perselus felállt a székéből, és kérdőn nézett szomszédjára.

- Igen, igazad van. Köszönöm, Perselus. Ez a _nagy öröm_, valahogy megköveteli. – Azzal a szőke is felemelkedett a székéből. Perselus sem volt éppen egy alacsony ember, de Lucius egy-két centivel nála is magasabb volt. Elhagyták a nagytermet, és elindultak a pincébe. Megérkezve egy öreg faajtó elé Piton kimondta a jelszót, és beléptek a Bájitaltan tanterembe.

Lucius körülnézett. – Rég volt már, hogy utoljára itt jártam, de nem sokat változott azóta.

Keresztül vágva a termen egy titkos ajtóhoz értek.

- Bumszalagbőr – motyogta Piton, az ajtó feltárult.

- Jelszóra van szükséged minden ajtóhoz, paranoiás barátom? – Luciust teljesen lenyűgözte a biztonsági intézkedés.

- Azt tanácsolnám neked, használj annyi jelszót, amennyit csak lehet. El se tudnád képzelni, milyen kíváncsiskodó némely diák. A legtöbbjük olyan ostoba, hogy még egy egyszerű bájitalt sem tudna elkészíteni, de abban a pillanatban leleményessé válik, ha egy tanár szobájának feltöréséről van szó. – Piton leült az egyik fotelba, és intett Luciusnak a kezével, hogy kövesse. Invitóval magához hívott két poharat meg az üveg Brandyt.

- Ha elkapnék egy diákot, hogy megpróbál betörni a szobámba, nagyon megbánná – mondta Lucius, miközben elvette a poharat.

- Azt meghiszem, Lucius, meg is értelek, de emlékeztetnem kell, hogy McGalagony talán nem fogadná túl jól, ha Főbenjáró Átkokat alkalmaznál egy diákon – mondta Piton egy gúnyos mosollyal a szája sarkában.

- Ha-ha-ha… El is felejtettem, milyen vicces is vagy, Perselus. De ne aggódj, meg fogom találni a módját, hogy megbüntessem őket. Amennyire én tudom, a legtöbb diák úgy fél tőled, akár az ördögtől, így azt hiszem, tudsz majd adni egy-két jó tippet, ha büntetésre kerül a sor – mondta Lucius önelégülten mosolyogva.

- Ez csak nem azt jelenti, hogy egy Malfoy segítséget kér? – hörpintett a poharából elégedetten Piton.

- Nem kérek segítséget, csupán szükségem van némi inspirációra, barátom.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem kell túl sok mindent tenned ahhoz, hogy megfélemlítsd őket. Ismerik a múltad, és a legtöbbjük csak egy hülye kisgyerek, aki még a saját árnyékától is megretten.

- Megfélemlíteni? Az nem lesz nagy dolog. De mi van a tisztelettel?

- A Mardekár tisztel téged, Lucius. De a másik házak már kemény diók lesznek. Jónak és hűségesnek látják magukat. Nem értik, hogy nem lehet mindent bekategorizálni fehérnek és feketének, hogy vannak dolgok, amik szürkék.

- Jól mondod, Perselus, egy filozófus veszett el benned!

Piton figyelmen kívül hagyta barátja szarkazmusát, és folytatta.

- Tudják, hogy oldalt váltottál a háború végén, de azt is tudják, hogy nem harcoltál az oldalukon, a jó oldalon. Azt hiszik, megalkuvó vagy, és hogy csak a saját bőröd akartad menteni. Nem bíznak benned.

- És te, mit gondolsz, Perselus? Világosíts fel, kérlek!

- Én azt gondolom, hogy már sokkal előbb meg kellett volna tenned ezt a lépést, mint ahogy azt már sokszor meg is mondtam neked a háború alatt. De megértelek. Mindenki azért harcol, amiben hisz. Ismerjük egymást szinte amióta élünk, és én csak tanácsolni tudom, hogy használd ki az esélyt, amit Caramel ad neked. És végül, tudod, hogy én bízom benned. Rengeteg alkalmad lett volna, hogy elmond a Sötét Nagyúrnak, hogy Dumbledore kéme voltam. De te megtartottad a titkomat, és ezzel a saját életedet is kockára tetted. Ez az igazi hűség.

- A kor túl érzelgőssé tesz, barátom. De azért köszönöm.

**Következő reggel, a lányok öltözője**

- …annyira büszke…

- …okos…

- …olvas a csillagokban… hihetetlen…

- …Firenze…

Ginny megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni szobatársai fecsegését, de nem sikerült.

- OH… - nyögte, miközben felkelt. Parvati és Lavender az őrületbe fogják kergetni, ebben biztos volt.

Lassan széthúzta a függönyt az ágya körül, és nézte, ahogy a lányok a tükör előtt ácsorognak.

- Jó reggelt, álomszuszék! – köszöntötte Lavender vidáman.

- Hmm… Mennyi az idő? Miért vagytok már felöltözve? – kérdezte Ginny álmosan, és ásított egy nagyot.

Parvati küldött felé egy hatalmas mosolyt. – 7 óra…

- OH, 7.

- Te zsémbes vagy reggelente, igaz?

Ginny sóhajtott, és a fürdőszoba felé vette az irányt.

- Jól akarunk kinézni Firenze előtt. Jóslástanunk lesz az első két órában.

Ginny csak megrázta a fejét, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. CSENDET! Ezek a lányok nem normálisak. Végül is Firenze nem nézett ki rosszul, ha figyelmen kívül hagyjuk azt a kis apróságot, hogy _NÉGY LÁBA VAN!_

Belépett a zuhany alá, és hagyta, hogy a víz végig csorogjon fáradt testén.brbr

Miután magára vette iskolai egyenruháját, felkapta táskáját, és lement a klubhelyiségbe. Csak néhány ember üldögélt a kanapékon. Természetesen, hiszen MÉG CSAK 7:30 VOLT! A legtöbb ember még békésen aludt az ágyában, persze nekik nem Parvatival és Lavenderrel kellett megosztaniuk a szobájukat.

- Ginny! Hát felébredtél! – kiáltotta Hermione, a kanapén ült a bájital tankönyvével az ölében.

- Nem volt választásom… - mondta durcásan Ginny, fejével pedig direkt a két lány felé mutatva, míg ledobta magát a kanapéra.

Hermione felnevetett, összecsapta könyvét, és felnézett barátnőjére. Ginny nekidöntötte fejét Hermione vállának, és lehunyta a szemét. Soha nem fogja túlélni a Bájitaltant, amikor ilyen fáradt. _KÁVÉ!_ Ez az egyetlen megoldás!

- Menjünk le! Szükségem van egy csésze kávéra, Hermione!

Beléptek a Nagyterembe, ami még ilyenkor teljesen kihalt volt. Az asztalukat elérve leültek. Mindketten töltöttek maguknak egy nagy csésze kávét, hogy kitisztuljon a fejük.brbr

Ginny a kávéját kortyolgatta, és közben szórakozottan körbe nézett. Semmi érdekeset nem talált addig, míg a tanári asztal felé nem pillantott. Piton professzor és Malfoy professzor ültek ott. Úgy beszélgettek, mint a legjobb barátok.

- Nem értem, hogy Piton professzor, hogy tud kijönni Malfoyjal. Legalább Piton a mi oldalunkon harcolt, ő egy kém volt. Semmibe kellene vennie Malfoyt.

- Úgy hallottam, világ életükben barátok voltak. De talán mellőzhetnénk a témát – motyogta Hermione, miközben bekanalazott egy kis zabkását.

Remus Lupin lépett a Nagyterembe, és sétált a tanári asztalhoz. Ginny érdeklődve nézte őt. A férfi intett neki a fejével, és melegen rámosolygott. A lány visszamosolygott, és oldalba bökte Hermionét, aki erre szintén üdvözölte Lupin professzort. Új Átváltoztatástan tanáruk leült Lucius Malfoy mellé, és beszélgetni kezdett vele meg Piton professzorral.

- Ha majd találkozom Lupinnal, mikor egyedül lesz, meg fogom kérdezni tőle, hogy képes azzal az emberrel beszélni? – Ginny megrázta a fejét, és beleharapott egy muffinba.

Háromnegyed kilenckor összetalálkoztak Lunával a Nagyterem ajtajában, és együtt mentek le a pincébe Bájitaltanra. Néhány bátor diák, aki meg merte reszkírozni a Haladó Bájitaltant, már ott ácsorgott a terem ajtaja előtt. Azok hárman körbenéztek, és megálltak Padma Patil mellett. Csak három Mardekáros volt jelen, Draco Malfoy – Ginny nagy sajnálatára –, Theodore Nott és Blaise Zabini. A Hugrabugból Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley és Hannah Abbott volt ott. Lunán és Padmán kívül még Terry Boot volt a merész vállalkozó a Hollóhátból. A Griffendél bátor fiait pedig Seamus Finnigan képviselte.

Piton fordult be a sarkon, a talárja szokás szerint csak úgy lobogott utána, és minden kommentár nélkül elment a diákok mellett. Egy pálcaintéssel az ajtó döngve kitárult, a diákok pedig azonnal elfoglalták a helyüket. Ginny, Hermione, Luna és Padma egymás mellé ültek le, és kinyitották a Bájitaltan könyvüket.

- Csendet! – sziszegte Piton, bár erre nem volt szükség, mivel senki sem mert kiadni egyetlen árva hangot sem.

- Önök Haladó Bájitaltanon vannak. Elvárom a tökéletességet. Nem többet és nem kevesebbet. Természetesen tudom, hogy a többség nehézfejű, és semmi érzéke nincs a bájitalokhoz, de nem tűröm el a koncentráció hiányát vagy a hibát. Ha valamelyikőtök felrobbantja az üstjét a helytelen műveletvégzés miatt, az nagyon meg fogja bánni. – A nyomaték kedvéért egy pillanatra szünetet tartott.

Ginny Hermionéra pillantott, aki egy kicsit elsápadt Piton beszédétől. Ez egy kicsit megmosolyogtatta, mivel ő inkább csak meglepődött professzoruk beszédén.

- Ma a Százfűlé főzetet fogjuk megfőzni, még ha közületek már el is készítette valaki. – A tekintete Hermionéra esett, aki a székén nyugtalanul fészkelődni kezdett. Az utasítások megjelentek a táblán. Mindenki megindult, hogy begyűjtse a hozzávalókat, amiket Piton professzor megadott. Valaki közületek talán tudja, hogy a bájital befejezéséhez szükség van néhány napra. Ez azt jelenti, hogy a szabadidőtökben fogjátok befejezni, és jövő hét hétfőn tesztelni fogjuk őket. Most pedig kezdjetek hozzá! – Alig két óra múlva feltakarítottak maguk után, és elhagyták a termet.

Ginny, Hermione és Luna elsiettek az Átváltoztatástan terem felé. Padma már ott hagyta őket, hogy csatlakozzon Lavenderhez és ikertestvéréhez, Parvatihoz.

- A hetedik év elégé megerőltető lesz, ha minden tanár feladatokat meg házikat ad a szabadidőnkre – panaszkodta Ginny.

- Meg kellene próbálnod, hogy egy bruchus megcsípjen. A Hírverő megjelentett egy cikket, ami beszámol róla, hogy milyen pozitív hatásai vannak fullánkjuknak az elmédre.

- A bruchusok csak Ausztráliban őshonosak. Ezenkívül az áldozataiknak hebehurgyaságot okoznak. Soha nem hallottam még egyetlen pozitív hatásukról sem – vetette ellen Hermione.

- Ez az, amit a tudósok el akarnak hitetni velünk.

Hermione kérdő pillantást küldött Ginnynek, és megrázta a fejét. Az Átváltoztatástan terem ajtaja már nyitva volt, így bemehettek. Lupin professzor az asztala mögött ült, és a barátságos mosolyt küldött diákjai felé. Ez a tantárgy messzemenőkig érdekesebb volt, mint a Bájitaltan. Nem meglepő!

Mikor már mindenki helyet foglalt, Lupin megkezdte az órát. Tényleg kellemes váltás volt újra a kedves tanárral lenni.

Az Átváltoztatástan után a délelőtti órák véget értek, Ginny és Hermione hátra maradtak, hogy beszélhessenek Lupinnal.

- Ti ketten nem vagytok éhesek? Ebédidő van!

- De, de önnel akartunk menni, professzor. A születésnapom óta nem tudtunk beszélgetni önnel, és ki akartuk használni a lehetőséget.

- Milyen érzés visszatérni az iskolába, Hermione?

- Csodálatos! Annyira hiányzott!

- Teljesen lesokkolt minket, mikor megtudtuk, hogy Lucius Malfoy a tanárunk lesz. Ön mit gondol, professzor? – suttogta Ginny, miközben kíváncsian nézett professzorára.

- Jól ismeri a tantárgyát. És nem fogok veletek egy kollégámról beszélni!

- De ő egy halálfaló volt?! – fortyant fel Ginny.

- A végső csata előtt átállt a mi oldalunkra. A tanárotok, és tisztelnetek kell – mondta Lupin, majd búcsút vett tőlük, és elfoglalta helyét a tanári asztalnál.

Ginny teljesen megzavarodott a férfi viselkedésétől, de nem töprenghetett tovább, mert Hermione a Griffendél asztalához ráncigálta.

- Ginny, fogadd el, Malfoy a tanárunk! Én mugliszületésű vagyok, így nekem kellene törődnöm vele – mondta, miközben elkezdett enni.

- Én meg véráruló vagyok. Higgy nekem, engem is utálni fog!

Az ebéd véget ért, és ők idegesen futottak a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése terem felé. Luna, Parvati és Lavender kísérték őket. Ginny meglepetésére, erre az órára nagyon sokan jelentkeztek, annak ellenére, hogy ki fogja tanítani. Természetesen sokan voltak a Mardekárból. Ginny már most utálta ezt a tárgyat… Pansy, Draco, Blaise, Crak, Monstro… Ez borzalom!

Leültek az egyetlen szabad asztalhoz, ami Ginnynek a legkényelmetlenebb volt, mivel az elsősorban volt, a tanári asztallal szemben. Lavender és Parvati élénken beszélgettek a _jóképű_ tanárukról. Ginny megkönnyebbült, mikor látta, hogy közvetlen szomszédjai Hermione és Luna. Malfoy professzor még nem volt sehol. Lehet, hogy látványos belépőt akar.

Mivel csend ereszkedett a teremre, Ginny az ajtóra pillantott. Lucius Malfoy közeledett az asztalához. A legtöbb lány felkuncogott, és elkezdett izgatottan sutyorogni. Mindenki láthatta, hogy méreg drága ruhát visel, hosszú szőke haja egy fekete szalaggal volt hátra kötve, az arcán pedig önelégült kifejezés ült. Ginnynek be kellett vallania magának, hogy elég jóképű – mintha ez valamit is számítana! Mérgesen felhorkantott, és azonnal a szájára kapta a kezét. Mindenki ránézett.

- Van valami, amit el akar mondani nekünk, Miss Weasley?

Érezte, amint elvörösödik, és Hermione megmerevedik mellette. Nem tudott válaszolni, hipnotizálta a férfi átható pillantása. Egy arrogáns nevetés törte meg a csendet.

- A Weasleypatkány nem talál szavakat!

Ginny a megjegyzés forrása felé nézett. Draco volt az, akit szemlátomást szórakoztatta a lány szótlansága, mivel gúnyolódott rajta. Csodás! Most már két Malfoy volt, aki gúnyolódhat rajta. És az egyikőjüket nem átkozhatta meg!

De Lucius reakciója meglepte.

- Nem hiszem, hogy kérdeztem volna a véleményed, Draco! Csak akkor beszélj, ha kérdezlek! Megértetted?

- Igen, uram – mondta Draco megsemmisülve, nyilvánvalóan meglepődött a rendreutasítástól.

- Nagyszerű. Ma a Patrónus Bűbájról fogunk tanulni. Úgy vélem, mindannyiótok idézett már meg rendes patrónust. Mégis azzal kezdjük, hogy egyszerűen megidézzük őket. Miután megnéztük mindannyiótok patrónusát, megtanítom nektek, hogyan tudtok majd üzenetet küldeni velük. Először is azt szeretném, ha valamelyikőtök röviden elmondaná a Patrónus Bűbáj funkcióját. – Azzal várakozón körbetekintett.

Hermione keze a magasba lendült, de mintha emlékeztette volna magát arra, hogy ki is a tanár, a keze visszasüllyedt. Ginny a professzorát nézte. Úgy tűnt, jól szórakozik barátnőjén, mikor észrevette ezt.

- Miss Granger, jól sejtem, hogy ön a Patrónus Bűbájról akar beszélni nekünk?

- Öööö… igen. A Patrónus Bűbáj a legbelső pozitív érzelmeinknek a megtestesülése – olyanok, mint az öröm, a remény, vagy mint a túlélési vágy – a forma patrónus néven ismert. A patrónust védekezésképpen idézzük meg, és pajzsként működnek megidézőjük számára a dementorok ellen. A patrónus nem képes kétségbeesni, mint az ember, így a dementorok nem árthatnak neki. A megidézett patrónus megvédi az embert a dementor csóktól, engedelmeskedik a parancsának, és szertefoszlik, ha már nincs rá szükség. Senki nem tudja megidézni más patrónusát, így biztonságos formája a kommunikációnak. – Hermione kifogyott a szuszból, mivel az egész beszédet egy levegővételre mondta el.

- Köszönöm, Miss Granger – mondta és egy kis mosoly ült meg a szája sarkában. – Most pedig azt szeretném, ha felállnátok... – egy pálcaintéssel eltüntette a padokat és a székeket –, és kört alakítanátok.

Belépett a kör közepébe, és felmérte a diákokat. Kiemelkedett közülük, csak Draco és Terry Boot közelítette meg a magasságát. Sok lány csodáló pillantást küldött felé. Legalább Hermione meg Luna nem voltak ilyen hülyék, gondolta Ginny mérgesen.

- Egy ember belép a kör közepére, és megmutatja a patrónusát. Kezdjük önnel, Mr. MacMillan.

Ernie belépett a kör közepére, úgy tűnt, egy kissé ideges. – Expecto Patronum!

Azonnal előtört pálcájából az ezüst vadkan, és körbeszaladt a teremben.

- Jó, következő!

Susan Bones egy mókust idézett meg, ami játékosan körbeugrálta a termet. Ezután Theodore Nott megidézett egy gepárdot és Luna következett. Az ő mezei nyula is körbeugrálta a termet. De a következő tanulók nem tudtak inkarnálódott patrónust megidézni. Lavender, Parvati, Colin Creevy, Blaise Zabini és Millicent Bulstrode a sokadik próbálkozás után feladták.

- Úgy tűnik, a következő, alkalommal is gyakorolnunk kell a patrónus megidézését. Miss Weasley, kérem.

Ginny belépett a kör közepére, hallotta, hogy a szíve gyorsabban ver. – Expecto Patronum! – Egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy nem történik semmi, de aztán megjelent gyönyörű ezüst lova. Hermione megidézte vidráját, és az utolsó Draco volt. Ginny igazán kíváncsi volt rá, hogy képes-e a fiú megidézni egy patrónust, és ha igen, akkor milyen formát ölt.brbr

Majdnem felnevetett, mikor meglátta, hogy Draco egy szarkát idézett meg. Annyira jellemző!

- Rendben. Az órának vége. A Patrónus Bűbájjal folytatjuk a következő órán. Remélem, akkor már mindenki meg tud majd idézni egy teljes értékű patrónust. Gyakoroljátok, és emellett írjatok egy esszét a Patrónus Bűbáj eredetéről, múltjáról.

- Elnézést, professzor? – szólította meg Lavender Brown félénken.

- Igen, Miss Brown?

- Szeretnénk látni az ön patrónusát. Megmutatná nekünk? – hatalmas mosolyt küldött felé.

Malfoy bólintott, és egy picit önelégülten elmosolyodott. – Expecto Patronum!

Ginny levegőért kapott, és ámulva nézte a pompás jaguárt, hogyan lépked a teremben.

- OH… ez gyönyörű! – kiáltott fel Lavender és Parvati.

A patrónus eltűnt, és Malfoy professzor jelezte, hogy elmehetnek.

Ginny, Hermione és Luna azonnal meg is tették.

- Ez tényleg jó óra volt, nem gondoljátok? – kérdezte Luna.

- Igen, igazad van – mondta Hermione elgondolkodva.

Ginny csak bólintott egyet a fejével, még ha utálta is bevallani magának.


	4. Chapter 4

4

**4. Fejezet – Büntetőmunka az ördöggel**

Lucius Malfoy a kúria egyik kandallója előtt ücsörgött egy hatalmas fotelben. Egy pohár bort szopogatott közben, és a lángok közé bámult. Az első napja tanárként a Roxfortban véget ért.

_Talán tanárnak lenni nem is olyan rossz… Be kellett vallania, hogy szerette a diákok figyelmét, különösen a lányokét. Tisztelték, és azok a buta csitrik csodálták… Nevetséges volt… Fél életét halálfalóként töltötte… Megpróbált egy új rendet létrehozni… Megpróbálta megdönteni a kormányt… Különösen Caramelt… Ami mindig is a Sötét Nagyúr célja volt… De aztán rájött, hogy ezek soha nem fognak teljesülni, bármilyen keményen is próbálkoznak… És most megint a társadalom egy megbecsült tagja volt, még gyerekeket is tanít… Csak, mert oldalt váltott a végső csata előtt… És persze jó néhány galleon miatt is természetesen… Caramel egy idióta… Hogy lehet egy ilyen ember Mágiaügyi Miniszter… De ez már nem számít… Nincs többé a Sötét Nagyúr… Azt kellene tennie, ami a legjobb… Elfogadni, amit kiszabtak neki… Nem akarja megkockáztatni, hogy visszakerüljön az Azkabanba, csak, mert nincs megelégedve a jelenlegi renddel a varázs világban…_

Lucius körbenézett a könyvtárba, pillantása az asztala fölötti képre esett. A feleségét, Narcissát, a kis Dracót és őt ábrázolta a festmény.

_Néha nagyon hiányzott neki halott felesége… Soha nem szerették egymást, de becsülték és tisztelték a másikat… Narcissa mindig várta, hogy haza térjen, mikor portyákra ment a halálfaló társaival… A manókat leszámítva a kúria most teljesen kihalt… De legalább az éjszakákat itt töltheti, és nem kell a kastélyban aludnia, csak ha neki kell járőröznie a folyosókon… Nem tudta megérteni, hogy a többi tanár miért marad a kastélyban… Varázslók voltak… Csak néhány másodpercig tart hopp-porral a Roxfortból a kúriába érkezni… Mi a poén abban, hogy ott maradtak a iskolában? Professzor! Milyen meglepetéseket tartogat még neki a jövő…_

Megrázta a fejét, majd nekidöntötte a fotel hátának a szemét becsukva, s elmosolyodott magában.

Ginny még napkelte előtt felébredt. Parvati és Lavender még aludtak. Élvezte a csendet, mert most végre volt ideje gondolkodni a tegnapon. Meglepte Malfoy viselkedése. Udvarias volt, különösen a mugliszületésűekkel és vele, egy Weasleyvel, egy vérárulóval, egy mugliszeretővel, és még ahogy nevezte a családját. Túl udvarias… gondolta gyanakodva. Talán rájött, hogy nincs már több esélye inzultálni őket. Voldemortot legyőzték. El kellett fogadnia, hogy azok az emberek, akiket lefitymált, beszennyezik a világát. Ginny felállt, és nyújtózkodott, nem tudott már visszaaludni. Megpróbált lehetőleg nem zajt csapni, nehogy felébressze szobatársait. Még csak fél hét! Magára kapta köpenyét, és kisietett a szobából. Leszaladt a lépcsőn, és keresztül vágott a klubhelyiségen, ami teljesen kihalt volt még ilyenkor, hiszen még mindenki aludt. Tökéletes! Senki nem zavarta meg. Megérkezett a Kövér Dáma elé, aki elég csúnyán nézett rá.

- Ágyban lenne a helyed, ifjú hölgy!

- Nem tudok aludni. Kérlek, engedj ki. – Azzal a kép feltárult, és Ginny kilépet. Csendesen végigsietett a kihalt folyosókon, és a tölgyfaajtón át elhagyta a kastélyt. Hűvös reggeli levegő csapta meg az arcát. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd elindult a tóhoz, ami csillogott a reggeli fényben. Mennyire imádta ezt a helyet! Megérkezve a partra leült, és fejét a térdeire támasztotta. Annyira békés volt!

Hirtelen suttogásra lett figyelmes. Felugrott, nem akarta, hogy elkapják. Bebújt egy bokor mögé, és keresni kezdte a hangok forrását. Két alak sétált a tóparton. Ginny nem tudta kitalálni, hogy kik lehetnek, mert mindketten csuklyát viseltek. A magasságuk és testtartásuk alapján férfiak lehettek. Kik ezek? Meg kellett tudnia. Csendesen megközelítette őket. Most már azt is hallotta, hogy miről is beszélgetnek.

- Ha nincsenek itt kiabáló, rohangáló vagy vihorászó diákok, elég szép ez a hely, különösen, ha nem tudsz aludni. – Ez vajon Piton hangja? Nem igazán volt benne biztos.

- Én inkább aludnék, de olyan régóta küzdök az álmatlansággal, hogy inkább megpróbálom értékelni a látnivalókat – mondta a másik hang szarkasztikusan.

- Ezt az árat kell fizetnünk mindannyiunknak a Halálfaló időkért. – Halálfaló idők? Hát persze… Ginny észrevétlenül vissza akart menni a kastélyba, de nem volt szerencséje. Ahogy megfordult a köpenyének a szegélye beakadt, megpróbálta kiszabadítani, de elvesztette az egyensúlyát. Bumm! Nagy zajjal elterült a földön, a köpenye pedig elszakadt a vállánál, szabaddá téve azt, amit csak egy rövid, spagetti pántos hálóing fedett. Felnézett. Oh, NEM…

- Francba! – káromkodta. A két férfi bástyaként magasodott fölé, és gúnyosan mosolyogtak rá. Fortuna utálja őt!

- 10 pont a Griffendéltől a káromkodásért. Miss Weasley, mégis mit képzel, hogy itt kint mászkál ilyen korán reggel? 20 pont a Griffendéltől – sziszegte Piton.

Lucius önelégülten mosolygott, és még hozzátette, míg végigmérte a lányt. – Perselus, azt hiszem, kifelejtettél még valamit. 10 pont a Griffendéltől a helytelen öltözék miatt.

Ginny mélyen elvörösödött és azonnal felállt, magára húzva köpenyét.

- A vámpír társaságra lelt Luciferben. – Ginny a szájára csapott a kezével. Óh, édes Istenem! Ezt nem mondhatta ki hangosan! A kifejezést látva tanárai tekintetében, IGEN! A francba, a francba, a francba…

- Én, én…

- Miss Weasley, ez még csak a második nap a tanévben, és a Griffendél elveszíti az esélyét, hogy megnyerje a házkupát maga miatt. 10 pont a Griffendéltől. És azt gondolom, hogy a tanárai sértegetése miatt kiérdemel egy büntetőmunkát, ugye Perselus? – Lucius úgy tűnt, igazán jól szórakozik.

ÓH, hogy mennyire utálta mindkettejüket! Nem meglepő, hogy ezek ketten barátok! Ugyanaz a hobbijuk… terrorizálni más embereket…

- Úgy vélem, az megfelelő lenne. De nem fogom feláldozni a ma estémet.

- Ne aggódj emiatt, Perselus, ne aggódj! Magam fogok gondoskodni Weasley kisasszonyról. Nyolckor az irodámban. Megfelel önnek?

Ginny nem tudott mit mondani, csak rábólintott. Milyen szép módja is ez a napkezdésnek. Gyűlöli az életet!

- Úgy tűnik, Miss Weasleynek elvitte a cica a nyelvét. Vagy talán csak arra használja, hogy másokat sértegessen vagy káromkodjon – gúnyolódott Piton. Lucius alattomosan elmosolyodott.

Ginnynek el kell mennie, mielőtt valami olyat tesz, amit maga is meg bán.

- Vissza kell mennem a szobámba. – Azzal elviharzott a kastély felé.

_Hogy tud repülni az idő, mikor van valami, amit annyira „vár"…_ Büntetőmunka! Egy teljes órát együtt kell töltenie Lucius Malfoyal! Miért nem tudja befogni azt a rohadt nagy száját?! – horkantotta mérgesen.

Hermione, aki mellette ült a vacsora alatt, kíváncsian ránézett.

- Mi a gond?

Ginny hitetlenkedő pillantást küldött felé.

- Még kérdezed! Talán az, hogy az estémet magával az ördöggel töltöm, nem éppen a kedvenc elfoglaltságom – sziszegte.

- A haragodat nem rajtam kellene kitöltened. A te hibád, hogy büntető munkát kaptál!

- Sajnálom, Hermione.

- Rendben van. De most már sietned kell, öt perc múlva kezdődik a büntetőmunkád.

Ginny felugrott, és kiviharzott a Nagyteremből a pincék felé, ahol Malfoy irodája volt. Annyira sietett, hogy el ne késsen, hogy nem vette észre az éppen előtte lévő alakot, és egyenesen neki rohant. A következő másodpercben már a padlón találta magát.

- Weasleypatkány! Hallottam, hogy találkozód van az apámmal. – Ginny felnyögött, és gyorsan felállt. OH, hogy szeretné letörölni azt a hülye önelégült mosolyt az arcáról!

- Oh, kapd be, görény!

- Hogy merészeled? – Azzal Draco előrántotta varázspálcáját.

- Tedd el a pálcádat, Draco! – Lucius Malfoy állt irodája ajtajában, figyelve a jelenetet maga előtt. Draco habozott egy pillanatig, de tudta, szemlátomást jobban teszi, ha engedelmeskedik, mint hogy ellentmondjon az apjának.

- Miss Weasley – szólt a lánynak, hogy kövesse az irodájába. Ginny a szoba közepén állt, tartva néhány méter biztonságos távolságot tanárától, aki leült az asztala mögé. Egy önelégült mosoly terült el az arcán. _Ah, kényelmetlenül érzi magát. Jó. Ezek szerint még nem veszített felsőbbségéből._

- Kérem, üljön le, Miss Weasley! – mutatott rá az asztala előtti székre. Ginny kelletlenül ledobta magát a székbe. _Ah, kerüli a tekintetét._ Kuncogott magában rajta.

Ginny fészkelődni kezdett a férfi éles pillantása alatt. Miért nem mond már valamit? Ez a büntetőmunka maga lesz a pokol!

- Miért hívtad a fiamat görénynek? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy sokkal színesebb jelzőket is ismersz, ugye?

Ez most valami trükk? Vagy az ifjabb Malfoy nem számolt be apjának a Rémszemmel történt incidensről negyedikben? Nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy nem.

- Mindenki görénynek hívja a negyedikben történt incidens után. Nem mondta el önnek, uram?

- Nem, nem mondta el. Kérlek, világosíts fel!

Hátborzongató egy büntetőmunka lesz, ha eleget tesz, és elmondja a történetet.

- Mal… ööö… Draco meg akarta átkozni Harry Pottert és Rémszem Mordon, akiről később kiderült, hogy az ifjabb Barty Kupor, közbelépett, és büntetésképpen átváltoztatta egy vadászgörénnyé. Aztán belebegtette a görényt, ööö… Dracót Crak nadrágjába. Majdnem a fél iskola látta. Dracót ezután elég sok megaláztatás érte. – Ginny elmosolyodott, ahogy felvillant az emlék előtte. Majd hirtelen magán érezte tanára pillantását.

- Értem – Csupán ennyit mondott a professzor.

Ginny várta, hogy a férfi megmondja, mit kell tennie. Várakozóan a tanárra tekintett. Nagyon remélte, hogy nem mérgesítette tovább ezzel a sztorival.

- Rendezd a könyveimet ábécé sorrendbe! – mutatott egy halom könyvre a szoba sarkában. – Elég hely van a polcokon. Kezdheted!

Ennyi?! Semmi sértegetés? Semmi gyomorforgató dolgok kipucolása? Ginny teljesen megrökönyödött.

- De ha szeretnél valami olyat, amiben jobban otthon érzed magad, mint például a padlósúrolás vagy más szolgai munkák, akkor adhatok neked azt is – mondta vontatottan, látva a lány arcára kiült döbbentet. – Az elnyűtt ruhád épp megfelelne hozzá. – Azzal rosszallóan végigmérte.

Oké… Semmi sértegetés?! Ez már túl sok is… Vissza kellett fognia magát, hogy ne mondjon valami nagyon csúnyát.

- Összerendezem a könyveket. Köszönöm. – Azzal elfordult, és nekilátott a munkának.

Legalább békén hagyta a büntetőmunka fennmaradó részében, és megkímélte az önelégült mosolyától is, amivel mindig megajándékozta. Néhányszor rá kellett harapnia a nyelvére, különben megfojtotta volna a férfit. Vagy legalábbis megpróbálta volna… Nem volt igazán biztos benne, hogy túl jó ötlet lett volna megküzdeni Lucius Malfoyjal…

- Végzetem, uram.

Lucius felnézett Ginnyre a Reggeli Prófétából, összecsukta, és elindult a lány felé. Ginny nem igazán díjazta, hogy ennyire közel ment hozzá. Fel kellett néznie rá, mivel csak az álláig ért a férfinak. De talán pont ezt akarta elérni. Megmutatni a lánynak, hogy _alacsonyabb rendű_. Nem hagyhatta a férfinak, hogy győzzön. Kihívóan nézett a férfira, és megpróbált magasabbnak tűnni.

- Végre! Már azt hittem, hogy az egész estémet itt kell töltenem, és nem tudok haza menni.

- Haza? – kérdezte a lány, még mielőtt megállíthatta volna magát. Ó… az a hülye szája.

Az, hogy elszólta magát, úgy tűnt, eléggé szórakoztatta Malfoyt, mivel egy arrogánsan önelégült mosoly ült ki az arcára.

- Igen, az otthonomba, a Malfoy Kúriára. Ezek a szobák nem felelnek meg a igényeimnek. De tudatában vagyok annak, hogy te ezt nem értheted.

Rendben van, te én-gazdag-vagyok-te-meg-szegény barom!

- Ennyi. Most pedig visszatérhetsz a klubhelyiségedbe. – Azzal megfordult, és a kandallóhoz sétált. Ginny még egy pillanatig nézte a hátát, hosszú selymes haját, méregdrága talárját és magas alakját. Azon tűnődött, vajon milyen lehet a Malfoy Kúria. Hallott már szóbeszédet a kiválóságáról és a nagyságáról. Mit csinál még mindig itt? Álmodozik! Képen tudta volna törölni magát! Még egy utolsó pillantást vetett professzorára, majd kilépett az irodából, és felsétált a Griffendél toronyba.


	5. Chapter 5

5

**5. Fejezet – Egy új rendelet**

A büntetőmunka után (a múlt kedden) a hét fennmaradó része eseménytelenül telt el, és Ginny igazán örült ennek. A többi Griffendéles kiutálta a sok pontvesztés miatt. Ez a hét már csak jobb lehet! Biztos volt benne, bár elég rossz hangulatban volt, mivel már megint hétfő van, és ez azt jelentette, hogy megint Pitonnal meg Malfoyal kell töltenie napjának nagy részét…

Ginny egy egész muffint tömött a szájába, és elkezdte megrágni, mikor baglyok repültek be a Nagyterembe a postát kézbesítve. A Reggeli Próféta landolt Hermione előtt, mint minden reggel. Ginnyt nem igazán érdekelte, hogy mit ír az a szennylap. Ha valami fontos lenne, Hermione úgyis elmondaná. A diákok többsége folytatta az evést, a többiek pedig el kezdték olvasgatni az újságjukat vagy a leveleiket. Hirtelen néhányan, akik a Reggeli Prófétát olvasták elkezdtek összesúgni a szomszédjukkal.

- Hogy merészelik?! Ez rémisztő! Ezt nem tudom elhinni! – kiáltotta Hermione dühösen, így minden diák, és még a tanárok is őt nézték. Szemlátomást még nem értesültek a hírről, amitől Hermione így felbőszült.

- Miss Granger, csillapítaná a kitörését? – nézett McGalagony kedvenc diákjára szigorúan. De ebben a pillanatban még több diák fedezte fel kétségtelenül az újságban a cikket, mivel izgatott suttogás és még több felkiáltás volt hallható. Ginny ekkor elvette Hermionétól az újságot, és olvasni kezdete a címlapot.

**Szeptember 9. hétfő, a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium új Házassági Rendeletet iktatott törvénybe az egészséges varázslótársadalom populációjának fenntartásáét**

**Percy Weasley, a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium szóvivője, állítja, erre a rendeletre borzalmasan nagy szükség volt, hogy megakadályozzák a beltenyészetet Anglia varázslótársadalmában, és ez a rendelet varázslók és boszorkányok új generációit fogja eredményezni. **_**„Különösen az aranyvérűek egyre csak fogyatkozó létszáma okozza a Minisztérium aggodalmát. Caramel miniszter úr egyetlen célja a varázslótársadalom populációjának növelése. Az újonnan megalakult Házasságügyi Osztály meg fogja keresni az összes házasulandó korban lévő boszorkányt és varázslót, és meg fogja találni a hozzájuk legjobban illő házastársat. Erről a mostantól számított egy héten belül levélben fogják értesíteni a feleket az esküvő napjának legutolsó lehetséges dátumával egyetemben. A leendő férj vagy feleség részéről visszautasítás nem lehetséges. Aki ellen mer szegülni a rendeletnek, eltörjük pálcáját, és Azkabanba száműzzük. A Házassági Rendelet által érintett minden olyan hajadon boszorkány, aki 17 és 35 év között van, és minden olyan nőtlen varázsló, aki 20 és 60 év között. Az idő meg fogja mutatni…"**_

Ez nem lehetett igaz! Percy! Az a seggfej! Miért nem szólt neki erről a hülye rendeletről?!

- Ezt nem tudom elhinni! A Minisztérium teljesen megőrült! – sziszegte Ginny.

- Belegondoltál, mit jelent ez, Ginny? Nagykorúak vagyunk! És most hozzá kell mennünk egy olyan emberhez, akit nem is ismerünk… talán már pár héten belül! Szinte az összes hetedéves lány házas lesz, mire befejezi az iskolát! – Hermione arca vöröslött a dühtől.

- Eszembe se jutott, hogy a rendelet rám is érvényes. Oh, édes Istenem, rosszul leszek…

- Ginny, Hermione, gondoljátok, hogy a Minisztérium úgy értelmezi ezt, mint egy üzlet? – kérdezte Lavender nyugtalankodva, aki Ginny mellett ült.

- A legrosszabbtól tartok! – válaszolta Hermione a fogai között szűrve.

- Ez nem fair! A fiúkra nem vonatkozik, míg be nem töltik a húszat! Nekünk férjhez kell mennünk, mikor még csak 17-ek vagyunk. És a férfiak megházasodhatnak 60 éves korukig, míg a nők csak 35! Ez felháborító! – horkantott fel Parvati.

- Ez embertelen! – berzenkedett Hermione dühösen.

Az egész Nagyterem zavarodott izgatottságban tört ki. Ginny a tanárok asztalára pillantott. Úgy tűnt, mindegyikük teljes sokkban volt. Nyilvánvalóan a Minisztérium nem világosította fel őket a terveikről. Csak Piton és Malfoy látszott úgy, hogy közömbösen vitatják meg a rendeletet, kíváncsian pillantva Lupinra. Ginny azon gondolkodott, hogy mit mondana Malfoy, ha egy mugliszületésűvel kellene megházasodnia…

- Talán szerencsénk lesz, és egy kedves, jóképű férjet kapunk – mondta Lavender.brbr

Hermione hitetlenkedve nézett rá, és megrázta a fejét.

- Vagy egy öreg, gonosz hapsit sörhassal és kopaszon – vetette ellen Hermione hamuszínű arccal, és felállt. Ginny megborzongott a leírástól.

- Miért mész el?

- Mert a Bájitaltanunk öt perc múlva kezdődik, és nem akarok elkésni. – Azzal Hermione kiviharzott a Nagyteremből, Ginny pedig követte.

Megérkeztek a tanterem ajtaja elé.

- Nyugodj meg, Hermione! Én sem vagyok túlzottan feldobva a dolgok miatt, de nem tehetünk semmit, és talán igaza van Lavendernek, és egy kedves férjet kapunk, vagy még mindig megpróbálhatjuk megfojtani Caramelt. Na ugye? – Ginny átölelte barátnője vállát. Ebben a pillanatban jelent meg Luna arcán a szokásos álmodozó mosollyal, mintha nem lenne semmi baj a világon…

- Ez lenyűgöző! Olyan, mintha a karácsonyi ajándékodra várnál. Mindig azon tűnődsz, hogy mit kapsz… – Azzal Ginnyre meg Hermionéra tekintett.

- Hmm… Hát, nem is tudom. Azért én jobban örülnék, ha magam választhatnám meg, hogy ki legyen a férjem, mert ha nem tetszik a karácsonyi ajándékod, akkor azt eldobhatod, de tartok tőle, hogy a férjeddel ez nem fog működni – mondta Ginny elgondolkodva. Hermione csak csendben állt közöttük.

Az ajtó nagy lendülettel kitárult. – Befelé!

Azonnal engedelmeskedtek Piton parancsának, és elfoglalták helyeiket. Még mindenki zaklatott volt, és meg akarták vitatni az új rendeletet.

- Nem akarom meghallani, hogy bárki is a rendeletről beszél. Nem fogom eltűrni a fecsegésetek. Tegyétek az asztalotokra a befejezett Százfűlé-főzetetek! Gyorsan ellenőrzöm őket, és tesztelni fogom rajtatok. – Padról padra járt, megdicsérve a mardekárosok munkáit, s lenézve más házak tanulóinak a bájitalát, bár Hermionéé tökéletes volt.

- Mindenki tegyen egy kevés hajat a fiolába, és adja oda nekem. Ha bájital tökéletes, azzá a személlyé fogtok változni, akitől a haj származik. Gyerünk! – Mindenki úgy tett, ahogy parancsolták, és kíváncsian várakoztak. Piton intett egyet a pálcájával, és egy hosszú tükör jelent meg előttük.

- Most pedig mindenki igya meg a bájitalát.

Ginny érezte, ahogy végbemegy rajta a változás, és körbenézett. Egy igazán furcsa látvány tárult a szeme elé. Mindenki más és más szakaszában volt a transzformációnak. Tényleg nagyon kíváncsi volt, hogy ő kivé változott. Csak annyit érzett, hogy szoknyája eléggé szűk, hogy férfi, és sokkal magasabb lett. Hermionéra nézett, aki most Seamus volt szoknyában! Ginny felkacagott. Oh Istenem! Ez Draco hangja volt! Belenézett tükörbe, és valóban Draco Malfoy bámult vissza rá a szoknyájában és a blúzában. Megint felnevetett.

- Oh nem! A sárvérű Granger lettem! Ezt nem tudom elhinni!

- Ne hívd így! – sziszegte Ginny Draco hangján, és fölétornyosult, mert Malfoy testével sokkal magasabb volt, mint a fiú Hermioneként.

- Ez igazán érdekes! Látni, amint Draco megvéd saját magamtól – mondta Hermione Seamus hangján.

- De ő egy erkölcstelen sárvérű, te pedig egy mocskos véráruló! – Ez már túl sok volt. Ginny (mint Draco) ráugrott Dracóra (mint Hermione). A lány most sokkal erősebb volt, így mindketten a földön kötöttek ki. Totális káosz tört ki, mivel Hermione (Seamusként) szintén belekontárkodott a harcba. Blaise (mint Luna) megpróbált segíteni Dracónak (mint Hermione), de nem volt elég erős hozzá, hogy ellökje akár Ginnyt, akár Hermionét férfialakjukban. Hamarosan a többi diák is szintén csatlakozott a küzdelemhez.

- Befejezni! – ordította Piton dühösen, de senki nem figyelt oda rá. Elhagyta az osztálytermet, és néhány perc múlva Remus Lupin és Lucius Malfoy társaságában tért vissza. Az eléjük táruló látvány hihetetlen volt.

Hermione (Draco) a földön feküdt, Draco (Ginny) női ruhában verte őt. Seamus (Hermione), aki szintén női ruhában volt Lunával (Blaise) veszekedett. Ernie MacMillan (Theodore Nott) a hajánál fogva rángatta Hannah Abbottot (Ernie McMillan). És a többiek is szintén harcoltak itt-ott a teremben.

A három professzor pár másodpercig élvezte a látványt, majd beavatkoztak a küzdelembe. Ginnyt erős karok ragadták meg, hogy elrángassák áldozatáról, akinek vérzett az orra. De Draco testével jóval erősebb volt, mint a sajátjában, így megpróbált kiszabadulni. De végül megadta magát. Ott állt Lucius Malfoy oldalán, aki szorosan tartotta őt és Hermionét (Draco). Egyszerre nézett rájuk megzavarodva, meglepődve és marha dühösen. Vele szemben Piton, teljesen hamuszürkére váltan, próbálta szétválasztani Seamust és Lunát (Hermione és Blaise). Lupin a többi diákkal volt elfoglalva.

- Mi történt itt? – kérdezte Lucius megzavarodva.

- Hagytam, hogy teszteljék magukon a Százfűlé-főzetüket, mert azt gondoltam, hogy hetedévesekként képesek úgy viselkedni, mint a felnőttek. De nyilvánvalóan tévedtem – gúnyolódott rajtuk Piton.

- Ahhh… ez megmagyaráz néhány dolgot. – Nézett Lucius mindkét gyerekre az oldalán helytelenítően. – Feltételezem, te nem Draco vagy, és te pedig nem Miss Granger.

- Még szép, hogy nem vagyok az a sárvérű Granger – sziszegte Draco Hermione hangján.

- Vigyázz a szádra, görény, vagy különben megint bemosok egyet – fenyegette meg Ginny igazi Malfoy-módra Dracót.

- Csak próbáld meg, véráruló!

- Elég legyen! Draco, fejezd be a sértegetést! És Miss Weasley? – vonta fel kérdőn szemöldökét Lucius. Ginny bólintott. – Fejezze be a fenyegetőzést!

- Mindannyian írni fogtok egy kéttekercses esszét a megfelelő viselkedésről! És Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, Mr. MacMillan meg Mr. Nott 20 pont mindannyiuktól, továbbá büntetőmunkára mennek Mr. Fricshez. Nem fogom eltűrni az effajta viselkedést senkitől sem. – Piton úgy nézett rájuk, hogy ha a szemével ölni tudott volna, akkor mind egy szálig halottak lennének.

Senki nem mert megszólalni, helyette inkább megszégyenülten néztek egymásra.

- Viselkedni fogtok? – kérdezte Lucius Ginnytől meg Dracótól leereszkedően. Mindketten vonakodva bólintottak, és Malfoy azonnal elengedte őket. Ginny érezte, hogy teste megint átalakul. Lenézett magára, és örömmel látta, hogy újra a saját bőrében van. Sokkolva vette észre, hogy néhány gomb leszakadt a blúzáról, és a szoknyája is elrepedt. Mikor Dracóra pillantott elmosolyodott a látványra. Az orra vérzett, a haja lucskos volt, és az ingének az egyik ujja is hiányzott. Hermione szeme körül sötét karika húzódott, Blaise Zabini pedig egy kissé bicegett. A többi diák is magán viselte a küzdelem jegyeit. A három professzor pedig épp megvitattak valamit.

**- **Mivel senki sem sérült meg komolyabban, üljetek le a helyetekre, álljatok neki olvasni a második fejezetet a Bájitaltan Haladóknak könyvből, míg az óra véget nem ér – dörmögte Piton.

- De Piton professzor, a ruháink cafatokban lógnak, és van, aki vérzik is – mondta Ernie MacMillan, akinek felrepedt a szája.

- Akkor azt tanácsolom, hogy állítsák el a vérzést a pálcájukkal. Nem fogom eltűrni, hogy vércseppek legyenek a padokon vagy a padlón. Senki ne merészeljen összevérezni bármit is, különben büntetőmunkát kap. Most pedig kezdjenek el olvasni! – Azzal hátat fordított nekik, és kiment kollégáival a teremből.

- Tipikus Piton! Jobban aggódik a tanterme, mint a diákjai iránt – motyogta Ginny Hermionénak, aki duzzadt szemét dörzsölte.

A nap további része eseménytelenül telt el, leszámítva a hülye kérdéseket és megjegyzéseket, amiket a többi diáktól kaptak, mert ez a kis incidens már közvetlen az óra után futótűzként járta be az iskolát.

Ginny az ágyán feküdt a mai napon gondolkodva. Legalább egy előnye volt a küzdelemnek, megfeledkeztek egy kicsit az új Házassági Törvényről. Ginny sem gondolkodott ezen mostanáig. Vajon ki lesz a férje? Talán valaki, akit szeret? Oliver Wood vagy Lee Jordan… De mi van, ha nem is ismeri azt, akihez hozzá kell majd mennie? Még nem volt rá kész, hogy feleség váljon belőle. De nem volt választása, és ezzel nem volt egyedül. Szinte minden lánynak férjhez kell mennie az évfolyamából hamarosan… Mindig is olyan emberhez akart hozzá menni, akit tiszta szívéből szeret. Az elmúlt években, úgy képzelte, hogy Harry lesz az, aki majd egy szép napon feleségül veszi. Csomót érzett a gyomrában, ahogy ez eszébe jutott. Ez mind már túl sok volt…

Csendesen sírdogálni kezdett, míg erőt nem vett rajta a fáradtság, és el nem nyomta a megnyugtató álom.


	6. Chapter 6

6

6. Fejezet – Menyasszonyok és Vőlegények

Egy héttel később, Szeptember 16.

Mindenki a Nagyteremben ült, nyugtalanul várakozva a Minisztérium baglyaira az értesítéssel. Ginny egy darab pirítóson nyámmogott, és körbenézett. Hermione a bájitaltan könyvét bámulta, de nem olvasott. Parvati és Lavender idegesen motyogtak. Még a Mardekár lányain is feszültség volt felfedezhető. McGalagony szúrósan nézett körbe. A legtöbb tanár is erőltetett beszélgetést folytatott egymással. Reggel fél nyolc volt, és egyetlen bagoly sem volt látható még.

- Azon gondolkodom, hogy a baglyok vajon miért nem érkeztek meg. Remélhetőleg a Minisztérium érvénytelenítette azt a hülye törvényt – mondta Ginny elmélkedve.

- Kétlem… – válaszolta Hermione szomorúan.

Hirtelen szárnycsapások zaja volt hallható, és hamarosan jó néhány minisztériumi bagoly repült keresztül a Nagyterem hatalmas ablakain. Minden diák felkapta a fejét, és pillantásukkal követték a madarakat. A teremben néma csend volt, csupán a szárnycsapásokat lehetett hallani.

Mint arra számítottak is, csak a lányok kaptak levelet. Egy levél landolt Ginny előtt a Minisztérium pecsétjével. Egy másodpercre megállt a szíve, és Hermione szemébe nézett, aki szintén habozott kinyitni levelét. Ginny lenézett arra a darab papírra, ami meg fogja változtatni az életét, és remegő kezekkel feltörte a pecsétet. Kivette a levelet, kihajtogatta és olvasni kezdte.

Kedves Miss Weasley,

A szeptember 9-én törvénybe iktatott Házassági Rendelet értelmében a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium Házassági Ügyosztálya megfelelő férjet talált az ön számára.

Ezzel a levéllel Ön és jövendőbeli férje eljegyezték egymást. Hogy biztosítsuk a engedelmességüket a törvénnyel kapcsolatban, ez a levél egy hűség bűbájt bocsát a menyasszonyra. Így az együttélés más férfival, mint az ön vőlegénye teljességgel lehetetlen. Ezzel előzve meg egy terhességet, amely csak azért történik, hogy megmeneküljön az általunk kijelölt személlyel való házasságtól.

A házasságnak mától számított egy hónapon belül érvénybe kell lépnie.

Ez azt jelenti, hogy október 16-ig.

Az esküvő után Önnek és férjének egy hónapon belül teljesítenie kell házastársi kötelességét, és Önnek egy éven belül gyermeket kell fogannia. Azt tanácsoljuk, hogy Ön és vőlegénye költözzenek egy állandó lakhelyre, amint az lehetséges, ezzel garantálva a szövetség sikeres létrejöttét.

Örömmel tudatjuk, hogy az ön jövendőbeli férje:

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

Üdvözlettel,

Batilda Bagshot

(Házassági Ügyosztály)

Nem, nem, nem, nem, nem… Egy pillanatra minden elsötétült. Biztos volt benne, hogy menten elájul. EZ NEM LEHET IGAZ! Teljesíteni házassági kötelességét? LUCIUS MALFOYAL?! Oh Istenem… a rosszullét kerülgette.

Felnézett, érezte, hogy könnyek tolulnak a szemébe, de megpróbálta elfojtani őket. Egy éles kiáltásra riadt fel kábulatából. Pansy Parkinson állt a Mardekár asztala előtt, és tányérokkal dobálózott, miközben kiabált. – Nem fogok hozzá menni ahhoz a vérárulóhoz! Nem kényszeríthetnek! SOHA! Soha! – A többi Mardekáros próbálta megnyugtatni. Ginny szomszédja, Parvati Patil hisztérikus sírással viharzott ki a Nagyteremből, testvére, Padma pedig követte próbálva megvigasztalni őt.

A Hugrabug asztala sem volt jobb állapotban, Hannah Abbott eszméletlenül feküdt a padlón, Susan Bones térdelt mellette zokogva meg Ernie McMillan megzavarodva.

Egy kezet érzett a vállán, és Hermione aggódó szemeibe nézett bele.

- Miért sírsz, Ginny? Ki lesz a férjed? – Ginny észre se vette, mikor kezdett el sírni. Belső ösztönzést érzett, hogy kidobja a taccsot, de megakadályozta magát benne.

- Én… ő… ez… – megállíthatatlanul zokogni kezdett meggátolva ezzel, hogy beszélni tudjon. Hermione kivette kezéből a pergament, és hirtelen levegőért kapott a sokktól.

- Oh, Ginny, én annyira sajnálom. De talán nem is lesz annyira rossz – mondta, miközben átölelte a lányt, de még maga se hitte, hogy így lesz. Hirtelen még valaki csatlakozott hozzájuk, Luna volt az.

- Ginny, ne sírj! Minden rendben lesz majd!

Megdörzsölte a szemeit, és barátaira nézett, megpróbálva erősnek lenni. Elvégre ő egy Weasley!

- Férjhez kell mennem Malfoy professzorhoz! Semmi előnyét nem látom…

- Hmm… ő gazdag és nem is csúnya… – mondta Luna elmélkedve, ami egy piciny mosolyt csalt Ginny arcára.

- Luna, te kivételes személyiség vagy! De ki lesz a te férjed? Annyira nyugodt vagy. – Ginny ivott egy korty sütőtöklevet, míg Hermione csak kíváncsian figyelte.

- Piton professzor.

Ginny visszaköpte a sütőtöklevet, Hermione pedig majdnem megfulladt egy falat muffinban.

- MI?! És hogy tudsz csak úgy itt ülni? – Ginny nem tudta elhinni. Ő úgy sírna itt, mint egy csecsemő, de Luna csak ül itt.

- Mit tehetnék? Nincs semmi, amivel változtathatnék rajta, így megpróbálom kihozni belőle a legjobbat.

Ginny csodálta barátnőjét optimizmusáért.

- Ki lesz a te férjed, Hermione? – kérdezte Luna érdeklődve.

- Hmm, azt hiszem, én szerencsés vagyok. Remus Lupin.

- Oh, ez csodálatos, Hermione! Legalább neked nem kell megbirkóznod egy korábbi halálfalóval – kiáltotta Ginny elkeseredetten. Körülöttük még mindig a totális káosz volt.

- CSENDET! – visította McGalagony sápadt arccal. – Tudom, ez most sokatok számára nem könnyű helyzet, így az első két óra elmarad. De megkérnék minden olyan diákot, aki levelet kapott a Minisztériumtól, hogy tizenöt percen belül jelenjen meg az irodámban. A tanárokat is várom, így megbeszélhetjük a helyzetet. Köszönöm.

Ginny felnézett oda, ahol a tanárok álltak. Piton, Malfoy és Lupin természetesnek tűntek, nyilvánvalóan a jövendőbeli férjek még nem kapták meg az értesítést. Ez volt ebben a pillanatban, amit alig várt: látni annak a háromnak az arcát, amint megtudják, hogy kit is kell majd elvenniük. Oh, édes Istenem! Hozzá kell mennie Lucius Malfoyhoz! Kiviharzott a Nagyteremből a legközelebbi mosdóba, és azonnal kidobta a taccsot.

- Ginny, minden rendben? – hallotta meg Hermione hangját. Az ifjú Weasley kilépett a fülkéből, és megmosta az arcát. Luna és Hermione a két oldalán állt.

- Semmi sincs rendben, de ez semmin sem változtat…

- De Ginny! Képzeld csak! Dracónak majd mamának kell szólítania! A mostohaanyja leszel!

Ginny jót mulatva ezen felprüszkölt, és hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét.

- Oh, ez tényleg csodás! Draco el fogja húzni a belét!

- McGalagony irodájába kell mennünk most azonnal! – lassan végigsétáltak a folyosókon, mivel Ginnyt még mindig az ájulás veszélyeztette. Néhányan már várakoztak az iroda előtt. Elkezdtek felemelkedni a csigalépcsőn, majd beléptek az igazgatói irodába, amit ideiglenesen megnöveltek, hogy elég helyet biztosítson mind a tanárok, mind pedig az ügyben érintett lányok számára.

- Kérem, üljenek le! Nem szeretném, megint elájulna valaki – mondta McGalagony, míg törődően végignézett rajtuk.

Ginny leült a Hermione és Luna melletti székre. Körbetekintett megszámolva a lányokat. Húszan voltak. Ez azt jelenti, hogy nem mindenki kapott levelet az évfolyamáról, de miért? És miért volt ő egy áldozatok közül…

A tanárok és McGalagony álltak vagy éppen a diákok között foglaltak helyet. Különösen a női tanárok tekintettek rájuk szánakozva. Csend volt, csupán Hannah és Parvati zokogott csendesen. Szinte a lányok felének könnyáztatott volt az arca, Pansy Parkinsonnak is. Ginny tudta, hogy az ő arca is könnyektől csillog, de legalább nem csak ő volt az egyetlen.

Malfoy és Piton professzor úgy álltak ott, mintha ez volna világ legunalmasabb dolga. Hermione kíváncsian nézett Ginnyre.

- Azt hiszem, a jövendőbeli férjeink még mindig megfeledkeznek a szerencséjükről! – Hermione egyetértően bólintott.

- Kérlek benneteket, hogy mondjátok meg a nevét …ööö… a jövendőbeli férjeiteknek, hogy fel tudjam jegyezni azt. Rögzítenünk kell, hogy mikor lesz az esküvő megtartva, és biztosítanunk kell, hogy mindannyian be tudjátok majd fejezni az iskolát. Akkor kezdjük, Miss Greengrass!

A Mardekáros lány közömbösnek tűnt. – Oliver Wood.

Miért nem kaphatta ő?

- Köszönöm, Miss Bulstrode?

- Lee Jordan – válaszolta a méretes Mardekáros lány undorodva.

Szegény Lee…

- Igen, köszönöm. Miss Parkinson?

A megszólított még mindig sírt, mivel hisztérikusan felkiáltott. – Hozzá kell mennem ahhoz a véráruló Charlie Weasleyhez! – Hermione levegő után kapott, Ginny szemei pedig elkerekedett a sokktól.

- Ne merészeld sértegetni a családom, te rókaképű! – pattant fel Ginny székéről, és arca vöröslött a dühtől.

- Pofa be, te erkölcstelen véráruló!

- Hamarosan te is egyike leszel ezeknek a vérárulóknak – sziszegte Ginny csípősen. Elhallgattatva ezzel Pansyt, aki újra zokogni kezdett.

- Üljön le, Miss Weasley! Nem akarom büntetőmunkára küldeni egy ilyen napon. – Ginny kelletlenül engedelmeskedett. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy Pansy Parkinson hamarosan a tagja lesz családjának. Ez borzalmas volt. A szülei dührohamot fognak kapni. Pansy Parkinson és Lucius Malfoy a CSALÁDBAN! Megérezte, hogy valaki bámulja őt, és felnézve Lucius Malfoy tekintetével találkozott, aki szemmel láthatólag jól szórakozott a kitörésén. Oh, hogy leolvad majd az a mosoly az arcáról hamarosan! Ginny biztos volt ebben.

- Miss Abbott, az ön férje nevét kérem. – De Hannah nem tudott válaszolni, annyira rázta a sírás.

Helyette Susan Bones válaszolt. – Hannah férje… id. Gregory Monstro lesz.

- Oh, drága Istenem! – kiáltott fel Hermione. Bimba professzornak leesett a szemüvege, ami ezer darabra törött szét. Még Malfoy és Piton professzor is ledöbbentnek tűntek.

- De hiszen ő Gregory Monstro édesapja, akár Hannah apja is lehetne… – azzal Bimba professzor leült.

McGalagony professzor megköszörülte a torkát. – Nem tehetünk ellene semmit. De úgy gondolom, az lenne a legjobb, ha valaki lekísérné Miss Abbottot Madam Promfreyhoz egy nyugtató bájitalért. – Bimba professzor azonnal segített a lánynak kimenni a szobából.

- Nos, Miss Bones?

- Az én férjem Marcus Flint lesz.

Ginny emlékezett még rá, ő volt a Mardekár kviddics csapatának a kapitánya az első két évében és csúnya fogai vannak.

- Miss Brown?

- Az én férjem Roger Davis lesz. – A kis mázlista.

- Miss Parvati Patil?

Parvati megzavarodottan nézett fel, a szemei vöröslöttek a sírástól, testvére a fejét simogatta.

- Hozzá kell mennem… egy… egy… HALÁLFALÓHOZ! – zokogta még elkeseredettebben.

Egy halálfaló? Ginny kíváncsi lett. Ki lehet az? Malfoyt, Monstrot és Pitont már elosztották mások között… Ginny látta, hogy Piton és Malfoy most igazán érdeklődnek.

- Ki az, Miss Patil?

- Rabastan Lestrange! – visította. Piton és Malfoy összenéztek.

- Igen, köszönöm – mondta McGalagony most már teljesen elsápadva – Miss Granger?

Ez kezd egyre érdekesebb lenni. Lupin Piton oldalán állt, Malfoy pedig a kandalló mellett, érdeklődve nézték Hermionét.

- Ööö… - Hermione mélyen elpirult – Ő… Lupin… professzor.

Minden tanár szeme elkerekedett és Lupin hitetlenkedve nézett rá. – Ez igaz? – dadogta a férfi, miközben ledobta magát egy karfanélküli székre. Hermione félénken bólintott.

- Minisztérium megőrült… egy professzor egy diákkal… ez hihetetlen. – Rázta meg fejét hitetlenkedve McGalagony.

Malfoy és Piton lenéztek kollégájukra, aki ült ott, és sokkoltan nézte jövendőbeli feleségét.

- Folytatnunk kellene ezt az örültséget. Miss Weasley?

Hermione támogatóan nézett rá, és megveregette a vállát. Ginny McGalagonyra nézett, és megpróbálta elkerülni vőlegénye pillantását, attól tartva, hogy megint sírva fakad.

- Malfoy professzor – motyogta vőlegényére nézve. McGalagony idegesen felköhögött. Malfoynak leesett az álla egy pillanatra, és a szeme is elkerekedett egy kissé meglepetésében. Piton összeráncolt szemöldökkel nézett barátjára, és elkezdte intenzíven Ginnyt figyelni. A lány kényelmetlenül érezte magát a professzor éles pillantása alatt, és lenézett a lábára.

- Ööö… azt hiszem, ön következik Miss Padma Patil.

- George Weasley. – Ginny rámosolygott Padmára, aki azonnal viszonozta azt. Padma legalább kedves, jobb mint Pansy! Míg körbenézett a tekintete összetalálkozott Lucius Malfoy ezüst szürke tekintetével, aki még mindig őt bámulta. Megint elpirult, és elkapta a pillantását.

Ginny ezután már nem hallotta, hogy mit mondott a többi lány, mivel teljesen elveszett a saját gondolataiban. Vajon mit gondolt Malfoy? Nem sokkolta a dolog, mint ahogy várta. De ő már volt egyszer házas… Talán ettől majd minden könnyebb lesz. Míg a szülei tudomást nem szereznek a házasságról. Oh Istenem, az apja talán megpróbálja megfojtani Malfoyt… Nem volt még egy ember, aki jobban utálná a férfit. Remélhetőleg a szülei nem végzik majd Azkabanban.

- Végül, Miss Lovegood. – Ginny érdeklődve figyelte barátnőjét. Luna teljesen természetesen viselkedett, mintha semmi rendellenes nem történne.

- Az én férjem Piton professzor lesz – válaszolta udvariasan a lány.

Lavender felsikkantott, Parvati pedig elkezdett vigyorogni. De a legjobb dolog az Piton arca volt! Teljesen megzavarodottan nézett rá, és a falnak támaszkodott. McGalagony egy üveg lángnyelv whisky hívott magához, és jó nagyot ráhúzott az üvegre. Lucius Malfoy egyik kezét barátja vállára tette, mindketten a fejüket rázva néztek egymásra.

- Nagyszerű, azt hiszem, akkor ezzel végeztünk is. Úgy gondolom, sokatoknak szüksége lesz egy napra, mikor elhagyja az iskolát, hogy találkozzon a vőlegényével a jövő héten. Beszéljenek erről a házvezető tanáraikkal, majd közöljék velem az esküvő időpontját, és hogy kívánják e folytatni az iskolát, amilyen hamar csak lehet.

Ekkor egy koppanást hallottak meg az ablakon. Az ablak feltárult, és három bagoly repült be rajta a minisztériumi levéllel Pitonnak, Lupinnak és Malfoynak.

- Azon tűnődöm, vajon mi is lehet ez – mondta szarkasztikusan, majd Piton kinyitotta a levelet megvetően. – Talán bölcs dolog lenne, a részükről, ha… – címezte McGalagony Lupinnak, Malfoynak és Pitonnak - …ha beszélgetnének a menyasszonyaikkal az esküvőről. – Hermionéra, Ginnyre és Lunára nézett most. A többi diák lassan elhagyta az irodát. Ginny bizonytalanul állt a szoba közepén a kezeit nézve.

- Miss Weasley? – hallotta meg Lucius Malfoy hangját. Ginny felnézett az arcába, ami semmilyen érzelmet nem tükrözött.

- Igen, uram? – kérdezte félszegen még mindig megzavarodva a dolgoktól.

- Úgy tűnik, akad egy-két dolog, amit meg kellene vitatnunk. Így szeretném, ha lejönne az irodámba vacsora után. Hétkor megfelel, ugye? – nézett rá várakozóan a férfi. Ginny úgy érezte, mintha hipnotizálta volna a férfi éles pillantása. Azok az ezüstszürke szemek. Annyira hideg… még soha nem találkozott olyan tekintettel, mint a férfié.

- Igen, megfelel.

- Jó, várni fogom az irodámban. – Azzal hátatfordított neki, odalépett Pitonhoz, és kisétáltak a szobából Lupinnal együtt. Ginny követte a tekintetével. Hogy alakul majd az este? Sértegetni fogja, vagy kedves lesz majd hozzá, mert a menyasszonya?

- Ginny? – Hermione és Luna az ajtóban álltak, és rá vártak. Két barátnőjével együtt lementek a klubhelyiségükbe.


	7. Chapter 7

7

**7. Fejezet – Kínos percek**

**Alagsor, Piton magánlakosztálya**

A kandallóval szemben üldögélt a három vőlegény – Piton, Lupin és Malfoy – lángnyelv whiskyt iszogatva, hogy megpróbálják elűzni sokkoltságukat. Bár Lupin nem volt túl nagy barátságban sem Pitonnal, sem pedig Malfoyal, de a hasonló végzetük összehozta őket, hogy együtt siránkozzanak a Minisztérium őrültségén.

- Még mindig nem tudom elhinni, hogy a Minisztérium azt akarja, hogy professzorok házasodjanak diákokkal. Ezek teljesen megőrültek. Egy hónapon belül meg kell nősülnünk. Ezek a lányok még túl fiatalok! Hermione csak 18, Ginny meg Luna is csak alig töltötték be a 17-t. Ez… – Lupin kifogyott a szavakból, és egy jó nagyot kortyolt az italából.

- Megfeledkezel a legrosszabb részéről ennek az égész agyrémnek. Eleget kell tennünk házastársi kötelezettségünknek az esküvő után legkésőbb egy hónapon belül. Feltételezem, tudod, mit jelent ez, Lupin, ugye? – mondta Piton szarkasztikusan. Lucius kissé szórakozottan nézte őket.

- Próbálok nem gondolni a házasság ezen részére vonatkozó dolgaira. – Nézett rá Lupin szégyenkezve.

- Én semmit se tudok Miss Lovegoodról, azon kívül, hogy a Hollóhátba jár és tagja a haladó bájitaltan csoportomnak. Ez nevetséges! Fiatal lányokat erőszakolnak hozzá olyan férfiakhoz, mint mi vagyunk. – Piton Malfoyra nézett, aki mostanáig egy szót se szólt.

- Ő legalább szelíd teremtés, míg az én menyasszonyom elég harcias.

- Ginny nem harcias. Ő egy fiatal, okos és gyönyörű boszorkány, aki megpróbálja megvédeni a családját a inzultálásoktól – ellenkezett Lupin.

- Ó, ha te mondod… Gyönyörű? Úgy tűnik, rajta kell tartanom a szemem a menyasszonyomon. De emlékeztetnélek, hogy neked Miss Grangert kell elvenned. – Az ajkai finoman megrándultak, ahogy undorodva ejtette ki ezt a nevet, és egy önelégült mosollyal nézett Lupinra.

- Ne aggódj! Ez az abszurd hűség bűbáj amúgy is megóvja a nőket bármiféle intim kapcsolattól egy férfival, kivéve a férjükkel.

- Még kész szerencse, hogy ránk nem tettek ilyet! Nem tervezem, hogy olyan szexuális életet éljek, mint egy szerzetes – motyogta bosszankodva.

- Egy szexuális kapcsolat eshetőségét ezeknek a lányoknak egyikével is, na az aztán, amit egyáltalán nem várok, így igazán örülök neki, hogy más nőkkel is lehetek, ha szükséges – mondta Piton a fogát csikorgatva, miközben belekortyolt a whiskyjébe.

- Amitől én rettegek az a Hermione szüleivel való találkozás. Csak elképzelni tudom, hogy mennyire dühös lesz az apja, ha megtudja, hogy a lányát hozzáerőltetik egy olyan valakihez, aki sokkal idősebb nála.

- Azok csak muglik. Tudod kezelni őket, és különben is nem tehetnek ellene semmit – mondta Lucius némi rosszindulattal a hangjában és csillogással a szemében.

- Én nem rajongok a muglik megátkozásáért, és szeretnék jó kapcsolatot kiépíteni Hermione szüleivel.

- Ó, milyen példamutató tőled, Lupin. Tökéletes vő leszel. Én ugyan semmit nem tudok Miss Lovegood szüleiről, de nem is akarok.

- Amennyit én tudok Arthur Weasleyről, az éppen elég ahhoz, hogy előre megjósoljak egy lelki összeomlást, mikor rájönnek, hogy az egyetlen lányuknak feleségül kell jönnie hozzám.

- Az nem is csoda, Lucius! Te akárhányszor találkozol velük, állandóan sértegeted őket. – Nézett barátjára pohara felett Piton.

- Ők kényszerítenek rá! Hiszen annyira csábító! Nézd csak meg a ruháikat, vagy azt a szénapajtát, amit az otthonuknak neveznek! Ez szánalmas!

- Nem mindenki olyan tökéletes, mint te, Malfoy!

- Tudom, Lupin – mondta vontatottan Lucius.

Piton a szemét forgatta arrogáns barátjára nézve, Lupin pedig a fejét rázta.

- Mennünk kell. A vacsora öt percen belül kezdődik, és azt követően mindannyiunknak fontos megbeszélni valója van jövendőbeli feleségeinkkel, nem kellene elkésnünk. – Azzal Piton felemelkedett a székéről, és elindultak vacsorázni.

**Griffendél klubhelyiség, vacsora után**

- Igazán rettegek attól, hogy az egész estét egyedül kell töltenem vele!

- De hiszen már voltál nála büntetőmunkán, Ginny! – mondta Luna elgondolkodva, és szokatlanul körbenézett a klubhelyiségben.

- És csak beszélgetni fogtok! – próbált lelket verni barátnőjébe Hermione.

- Aha, csak akkor még nem volt a vőlegényem! Hozzá fogok menni?!

- Mindennél fontosabb, hogy megtanuld elviselni a jelenlétét. Remélem, ma este majd jobban megismerkedhetek Piton professzorral. Semmit nem tudok a személyiségéről.

- Lunának igaza van, Ginny. Az esküvő után és talán már előtte is, rengeteg időt kell eltöltened vele egyedül. Te is tudod, hogy mit írtak az értesítőben a házastársi kötelezettségekről. Ez nem lesz könnyebb, ha nem ismeritek meg egymást.

- Ne is emlékeztess engem erre! Te könnyen beszélsz! Lupinnal összeházasodni egy darab habos sütemény Lucius Malfoyhoz képest! – prüszkölte Ginny.

- Talán, de Lunának Piton professzorhoz kell hozzámennie, és ő mégis próbálja kihozni belőle a legjobbat – felelte Hermione sértődötten.

- Igazad van, de te nem nyugtalankodsz egy picit sem a házastársi kötelezettség rész miatt? Én mindig is azt reméltem, hogy szeretni fogom azt a férfit, aki majd megteszi… tudod… aki az első lesz nekem… – Ginny arca a hajához hasonló színt öltött, és egy darab csokoládét tett a szájába, hogy lenyugtassa magát.

- Hmm… teljesen megértelek… én se várom az első alkalmat Lupinnal. Azt hittem, hogy majd Ronnal fog megtörténni, de te is tudod, hogy végződött – suttogta Hermione olyan halkan, hogy senki más nem hallhatta.

- Igen… Úgy sajnálom. És veled mi a helyzet, Luna? – kérdezte Ginny, ezzel megpróbálva elűzni az elétoluló képet Ronról és Hermionéról sex közben.

- Nem is tudom, erről még nem gondolkodtam mostanáig. A legtöbb fiú úgy gondolja, hogy őrült vagyok, így nem is akarnak velem randizni. Az egyetlen srác, aki megcsókolt, közvetlenül utána azt mondta, hogy csak kíváncsi volt, milyen egy holdkórossal csókolózni. – Nézett rájuk Luna melankolikusan.

- Ez borzalmas! – kiáltott fel Hermione dühösen.

- Valaha én is így gondoltam, a legtöbb ember azt hiszi, hogy nem vagyok normális, de ez már nem érdekel!

Ginny és Hermione együttérzően néztek barátnőjükre.

- Indulnunk kell a „randiinkra". Öt perc múlva hét. El fogunk késni. – sétált Hermione a Kövér Dámához. Ginny követte, és felnyögött, ahogy Luna légiesen ugrándozott az oldalán.

Az előcsarnokban elváltak útjaik. Hermione Lupin magánlakosztálya felé sietett, míg Ginny és Luna csendesen lépdeltek a pincék felé. Megérkezve a pincékhez vezető folyosóra Ginny elköszönt Lunától, és megáll Malfoy professzor irodájának ajtaja előtt. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd kopogtatott. Nyugalom! Minden rendben lesz.

Az ajtó nagy lendülettel kitárult, és Lucius Malfoy állt ott teljes életnagyságában. Ginny felnézett az arcába, közömbösnek tűnt, de aztán egy kissé elmosolyodott.

- Fáradjon beljebb, Miss Weasley. – Besétált a férfi mellett, és várta, hogy hellyel kínálja. Az a kanapéra mutatott, ami a kandalló előtt állt. Ginny ledobta rá magát, és körbenézett. Nem volt semmi személyes dolog a szobában, de ez nem volt meglepő számára, hiszen a férfi közölte vele, hogy a Malfoy Kúriában tölti az éjszakáit. Lucius vele szemben ült le az egyik fotelba, és kíváncsian nézett rá.

- Miss Weasley, figyel ön rám? – Emelte meg egyik szemöldökét, és önelégülten elmosolyodott.

A francba! Elveszett a gondolataiban pont a férfi előtt!

- Bocsánat, mit is mondott, professzor? – kérdezte Ginny, megpróbálva elkerülni a férfi tekintetét.

- Az után érdeklődtem, hogy kér-e egy pohár bort? – felelte vontatottan, miközben le se vette a tekintetét a lányról.

Ginny ezelőtt még nem ivott bort, vagy bármi más alkoholt. A szülei soha nem engedték meg. De azzal nem óvná meg magát, hogy úgy viselkedik, mint egy gyerek. Csak arra kell vigyáznia, hogy ne szálljon a fejébe.

- Igen, köszönöm.

Lucius elfordította a tekintetét róla, és odavarázsolt egy üveg bort. Miután töltött neki a borból, felé nyújtotta a poharat. Míg óvatosan érte nyúlt, a férfi keze súrolta az övét alig érzékelhetően. Elakadt a lélegzete, és elrántotta a kezét, hagyva a poharat leesni. Malfoy csendesen kuncogott, és tisztán látszott rajta, hogy jól szórakozik rajta. Egy Reparóval helyre állította poharat, és újra töltött a lánynak. Ez érdekes lesz, ha már egy ilyen apró érintés megborzongatja. A házastársi kötelezettségének eleget tenni nagy kihívás lesz…

Ginny nagyon dühös volt magára. Úgy viselkedett most, mint egy féleszű! Mit gondolhat most róla?!

A férfi kényelmesen hátradőlt a fotelban a borát iszogatva.

Ginny is az italát kortyolgatta, és alig észrevehetően a férfit nézte. Fekete inget és nadrágot viselt. Haját egy fekete szalaggal kötötte össze. Jóképű volt. Különösösen a szemei igézték meg. De a rohadt életbe! Úgy félt tőle, mint magától az ördögtől!

- Bár be kell vallonom, hogy azt nézni, amint elveszel a gondolataidban eléggé szórakoztató, mégis úgy gondolom, bölcsebb volna beszélgetnünk a …ööö… a házasságról – Az utolsó szót nem titkolt megvetéssel ejtette ki.

Mintha az ő választása lett volna, hogy hozzámenjen! Természetesen nem!

- Találnunk kell egy napot az esküvőnek. Úgy vélem, október 14-e vasárnap lenne a legjobb választás. A vacsora alatt egyet értettem Piton professzorral abban, hogy okos dolog lenne, ha együtt ünnepelnénk meg a két esküvőt a Malfoy Kúriában. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Miss Lovegood is helyeselni fogja.

Úgy tűnt, az ő véleménye már nem is volt fontos. Érezte, hogy el kezd forrni benne a düh.

- Az, hogy együtt ünnepeljünk elfogadhatónak tűnik, de nem hiszem, hogy a szüleim méltányolni fogják, hogy az esküvő a Malfoy Kúriában legyen megtartva.

- A Malfoy Kúria a legtökéletesebb hely az ilyen események számára. Az én társadalmi helyzetem egy előkelő ünneplést követel meg, még ha nincs is semmi, amit ünnepelni lehetne – mondta vontatottan, miközben egy önelégült mosoly jelent meg az arcán.

Ó! Kétségbeesetten le akarta törölni azt az ocsmány vigyort a férfi képéről. Meg fogják gyilkolni egymást az esküvőn! Ebben biztos volt.

- Én nem aggódom emiatt, és én inkább az Odúban szeretnék ünnepelni – hárította el Ginny dacosan.

Lucius gúnyosan rámosolygott. – Bárhogy legyen is, nem fogom abban a kalibában tartani az esküvőmet. A Malfoy név nagy tiszteletben áll, és te meg fogod tanulni, hogy ennek megfelelően viselkedj! Te és a családod nem fogjátok megbecsteleníteni ezt a nevet, különösen nem a barátaim előtt.

Ez már TÚL sok volt! Ginny mérgesen felugrott, és gyilkos pillantást vetett vőlegényére. Elvesztette az önkontrolját.

- Barátai?! Na, ne nevettessen! Úgy érti, azok a brutális, gonosz halálfaló haverjai! Természetesen, hiszen maga is egyike azoknak szörnyetegeknek! Mindannyiuknak az Azkabanban kellene megrohadnia mindazért, amit tettek!

- Elég legyen!

Ginny Luciust nézte, aki szintén felállt, a szemeiben a harag tüze lángolt. A férfi közelebb ment hozzá, és fenyegetően fölétornyosult.

A lány érezte, a félelem lesz úrrá rajta, és egy lépést hátrább lépett.

- Nem fogom eltűrni, hogy sértegess! Ülj le! – Ginny felnézett a szemeibe. Azok most szinte feketék voltak az indulattól. A férfi mintha kőálarcot vont volna magára. Ginny nyelt egyet. Soha ne félj! Bátorította magát.

- Nem parancsolgathat nekem! – mondta kihívóan. A férfi néhány másodpercig ránézett, mielőtt önelégülten elmosolyodott volna.

- Ez az, amit te csak úgy gondolsz. De nagyon tévedsz! A vőlegényed vagyok, hamarosan pedig a férjed, és te kétségkívül tudatában vagy annak, hogy a férfiak hozzák a döntéseket a varázslótársadalomban. A feleségnek pedig ki kell kérnie a férjének a véleményét csaknem mindenről. És azt mondom neked, hogy ülj le! – Ginny sokktól kikerekedett szemekkel nézett rá. Oh Istenem! Ez a férfi pokollá teheti az életét, ha úgy akarja, és ő nem tehet ellene semmit. Ledobta magát a székre, mintha transzban lett volna, és érezte, könnyek szúrják a szemét. Nem tudta visszatartani őket többé.

Lucius mereven figyelte őt, és visszaült a foteljében. Látta, amint a lány szemei könnyekkel telnek meg. Nem akarta megfélemlíteni, mint ahogy tette. De nem fogja hagyni, hogy egy ilyen kislány sértegesse őt. Remélhetőleg nem kezd el sírni…

- Az nem segít rajtunk, ha sértegetjük egymást. Egyikünk sem akarja ezt az esküvőt, de nem tehetünk ellene semmit. Így meg kellene próbálnunk kihozni belőle a legjobbat. Az esküvő a Malfoy Kúriában lesz.

Ginny bólintott. A férfinak igaza volt, együtt kell működniük. Ezt el kell fogadniuk.

- Én majd mindent megszervezek Perselusszal. Neked csak el kell küldened a meghívókat a barátaidnak és a családodnak. Természetesen szükséged lesz egy menyasszonyi ruhára és még más új ruhákra is. Elvégre egy Malfoy leszel. – Mi a gond az ő ruháival? Rendben, egy kicsit használtak voltak már, de ez az ő döntése volt. A fene vigye el! Nem volt abban a hangulatban, hogy tovább vitatkozzon. Elég ideje lesz rá, ha majd már házasok lesznek. Ez az ő pénze volt…

_Úgy tűnik, beletörődött… Talán nem is lesz olyan nehézkes vele a házasság… A fiatalsága könnyen manipulálhatóvá teszi._

- A szüleid tudnak már a házasságunkról?

- Nem tudom. Még nem hallottam semmit sem tőlük. – Ginnynek nagyon melege lett. Vajon mennyi bort ihatott? Lucius bólintott, és kíváncsian nézte őt. Ah, úgy látszik, még járatlan a borivásban… az arca már teljesen kipirult.

- Úgy vélem, bölcs lenne megfogadni a Minisztérium javaslatát, amit az értesítőben adott.

A férfi észrevette a lány nyilvánvaló zavarát, mivel az nem egészen értette meg, miről is beszélt neki.

Ginny a szemöldökét ráncolta, úgy próbált összpontosítani, hogy mi is volt az értesítésben. De nem emlékezett egy javaslatra sem. Túlságosan is sokkalta az a tény, hogy kit választottak neki férjül.

- Sajnálom, de nem tudom, miről beszél. – Ginny biztos volt benne, hogy mostantól fogva, egy hülye kisgyereknek fogja majd tartani Malfoy. Nem igazán tett semmit annak érdekében, hogy meggyőzze a férfit ennek ellenkezőjéről…

- Ezt sejtettem. A Minisztérium tett egy javaslatot arra vonatkozólag, hogy éljünk együtt a házasság előtt, hogy megismerjük egymást. Figyelembe véve ezt, úgy vélem ésszerű lenne. Tanácsos lenne, ha a hétvégére odaköltözhetnél a Malfoy Kúriába. Ott tölthetnéd a hétvégéket meg az éjszakákat hét közben kúriában. Hopp-porral utaznánk a Roxfort és az én… akarom mondani hamarosan a mi otthonunk között. – Nézett rá Lucius érdeklődően.

Ginny idegesen pislogott, tátott szájjal nézett a férfira, és totális zavarodottság jelent meg az arcán. A poharába kukucskált, és megpróbált egy épkézláb választ összehozni. Biztos volt benne, hogy ez egy kérés volt. A férfi elvárta, hogy beleegyezzen. Ez talán érthető volt… Hermione és Luna is azt tanácsolta neki, hogy próbálja jobban megismerni őt. De egyedül lenni Malfoyal a Malfoy Kúriában? A férfi elvárja, hogy egy szobában aludjanak, sőt akár egy ágyban is? Ginny megremegett. Nem volt még kész erre!

- Ööö… Én… nem is tudom… Egy… szobában… fogunk aludni? – dadogta Ginny, miközben az arca a hajához hasonló színt öltött. A fene enné meg! Miért vörösödik el ilyen könnyedén?! Úgy viselkedik, mint egy idióta!

Hallotta, amint a férfi halkan felkuncog. Rajta nevet? Hát persze, ki máson?! Malfoyra nézett, és most már mérgesebb volt saját magára, mint a férfira.

Ez a lány milyen szórakoztató… Ingerelnem kellene még egy kicsit…

- Kapsz egy saját szobát természetesen. De ha meg akarod osztani a szobádat velem, akkor állok elébe – mondta mézesmázosan, és gúnyosan mosolygott.

Ginny ráharapott a nyelvére. Eléggé kínosan érezte magát a férfi előtt.

- Oké. Azt hiszem, ez így megfelel.

- Jó. Az óráid végeztével lejössz ide pénteken, és együtt megyünk a kúriára. Ne felejtsd magaddal hozni a dolgaidat! – Ginny bólintott.

- Elég későre jár már. Vissza kellene térned a klubhelyiségedbe – mondta Lucius, miközben felemelkedett a fotelból.

Ginny is azonnal felállt, boldog volt, hogy kimenekülhet erről a helyről. Végignézett a férfin, míg az az ajtó felé közeledett. Mit gondolna most a férfiról, ha úgy találkoztak volna, hogy semmit nem tud a múltjáról? Vonzódott volna hozzá… MI?! Tényleg ezt gondolta az imént? Az nem lehet, ugye? Nem, a férfi valóban vonzó volt, még ha utált is egy ilyen dolgot bevallani magának.

Lucius is alaposan megnézte magának. A hosszú vörös haját, hófehér bőrét, karcsú testét, még az arcát és mogyoróbarna szemeit is. Nem volt egy rossz választás. Gyönyörű. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy valaha is egy mondatban használja majd a gyönyörű szót és a Weasley nevet.

Kinyitotta neki az ajtót, és a lány kilépett rajta. – Jó éjt, Miss Weasley!

- Jó éjt, professzor! – Azzal megfordult, és elviharzott a klubhelyiségbe.


End file.
